Greatest Demonhood
by Mystic Cake
Summary: When Raspberyl's very demonic father comes for a visit, all hell breaks loose in evil academy, more so than usual!
1. Miss Me?

Greatest Demonhood

A.N.- Man, I'm sooo glad I came up with this before anyone else, I got some good ideas for this fic ^_^, the only problem being that I don't have very _many_ good ideas for this fic, so I'll just jump in and hope for the best!

* * *

Chapter 1: Miss Me?

Parent's day...

As is common in human schools, this is by far the single most dreaded day every year at Evil Academy; yet for different reasons. In human schools, students are often ashamed and humiliated by their parents behavior while all their friends and classmates are there to watch, alsFo being humiliated by their parents, at Evil Academy, this couldn't be less true; the vast majority of demons are very proud of their parents (or parent, in many cases, demons aren't very well know for being patient and satisfied with just one... spouse, so to speak), so proud, in fact, that it causes... problems.

I'm sure the reality of the situation will dawn upon you quickly, but I'll give you a hint anyways. Think about it, put several thousand over-inflated and violent demonic egos together in one building, all talking about how great THEY and THEY ALONE are, and just imagine where that leads.

Chaos, quite simply, is where it leads, but chaos with a goal- to prove who has the strongest parent or parents. Since fighting ALWAYS erupts on this day, someone always comes out on top, thus earning bragging rights, if nothing else.

But despite all that excitement you don't need me to tell you that despite how proud most demons are of their parents, Parent's Day is dreaded by many. Mao's father is... less than capable for this celebration, for obvious reasons; so he naturally detests it, and what about his close friend-

"She's NOT my friend!"

-Raspberyl. Raspberyl dreads this day probably more than any other demon, for... difficult reasons.

Raspberyl is, of course, a delinquent- but I'm sure you've known that already; what you probably don't know, is that her father is a demon among demons, a living legend among Overlords, his great, dark tales could hardly be exaggerated. Needless to say, this causes complications with Raspberyl's... delinquent nature. Fortunately enough, at least for Raspberyl, not once has her father shown up for a single Parent's Day, not even when _he_ was in school, but this time is different; this time, his arrival was announced the day prior to Parent's Day, as it was BIG news to common demons.

Today is the big day- Parent's Day, and the whole school is abuzz with the news that the great demon will soon arrive, and everyone is prepared to display their worst behavior for the great demon, much like human children would for their favorite celebrity... Everyone, of course, except for Raspberyl and her delinquent friends...

* * *

"My lady, are you alright?" Kyoko asked, her concern was deep, like a true friend in this time of need. Raspberyl was huddled in the corner of her room, all alone, with the lights out- nautrally she was more than a little unsettled by her father's inevitable arrival.

"Aren't you happy to get the chance to reconcile with your father?" Asuka asked, ever the optimistic one.

"Not a chance! My father is the most demonic demon EVER! He doesn't care about anything, especially not me! Once when I was not even 1,000 years old he set me on fire! On purpose! For NO REASON AT ALL! It wasn't even put out by my tears... He didn't even help to put me out, either! He just pushed me into a lake, and did I mention I'm not a very good swimmer when I'm on panicking and fire?"

"Really? That's so... evil! setting a little girl on fire... his own daughter no less! That's so beyond honor student... that's just... plain evil!" Asuka eloquently voiced herself.

"What a monster! We'll protect you, my lady" Kyoko assured Raspberyl, not to much effect.

"No, you girls gotta get outta here while you can! There's no way you can stand up to him!" Raspberyl said, hastily pushing them away.

"You know we're strong, we can protect you" Asuka said resolutely, gently pushing Raspberyl back. After another minute of Raspberyl and Asuka arguing, finally Raspberyl succeeded in getting both of them out of the room. Asuka was about to storm back in and adamantly say she was going to help when Kyoko caught her arm.

"I'm not so sure about this Asuka; I heard that once, her dad beat Mao's dad at arm wrestling, and have you SEEN how big Mao's dad is? I don't even know how that's possible!" Kyoko whispered once they were out of the room.

"Oh, Kyoko, there's no way that's true! Everyone knows that Mao's dad is the strongest Overlord there is, how can anyone, much less a demon that isn't an overlord, be stronger than him?" Asuka chuckled.

"What about Zetta? And Baal? And that other one with the long name- that little boy's father... oh, and that little boy-"

"Stop being so cowardly! And you're thinking of Krichevskoy and Laharl;" Asuka cried, halting Kyoko's list of demons that were probably stronger than Mao's dad. "Besides, it doesn't matter how strong he is, we're going to help lady Raspberyl because it's the right thing to do, and as delinquents, it's our job to DO the right thing."

Kyoko was stunned silent for a moment, being so rudely cut off by her delinquent friend. But she was right, Kyoko soon realized, and finally she came up with an answer:

"Right you are! We have to help our lady now, when she needs it most; and damn the consequences!"

Both Asuka and Kyoko forced their way into the locked room, immediately Raspberyl jumped about 3 feet in the air and hid under her bed, only slowly coming out once she realized it wasn't her father that just barged into her room.

"My lady, we're going to help you whether you like it or not!" Asuka said, resolutely, almost to a point of a demand that she was absolutely going to help, but the kindness in her voice was still evident.

"I guess I can't stop you two; you two are such great badasses, I pray to god that my father has mercy on you." Raspberyl said, and all of them prayed together for _almost_ a second when the silence was broken by a most unwelcome visitor.

"Praying helps so little; and you know there is no god more powerful than I, so why not just ask me in person?"

Raspberyl shrieked and hid under her bed in a flash, much quicker than her father could even turn the lights on. Both Kyoko and Asuka prepared a fighting stance, ready to stop him at any cost, not really prepared for what they were facing once he turned on the lights.

Raspberyl's father was... stunning, at the very least. Both Kyoko and Asuka expected some horrible and probably massively overweight monster, but at first glance he looked almost _human_, but only at first glance. His hair was black and reached just short of his... very masculine shoulders; if only his face wasn't so furious-looking, both Kyoko and Asuka probably would've fallen for him at the sight of him, but his face was lightly distorted with scars and light burns, mostly on his cheeks, and one stylish scar cut across his right eye, which he probably made himself. His perfectly and probably overly-muscular upper body was clothed in a somewhat tight black leather suit, while his baggy black pants held a veritable bandolier of pockets labelled with various objects, about half of which were labelled "Cigarettes", one of which was in his mouth at all times. On his head were horns, much like his daughter's, but MUCH larger, each was about as thick as either Kyoko or Asuka's arm at it's thickest point, and also much like his daughter, he had a spade-shaped tail, but his was navy blue, in contrast with Raspberyl's pink tail.

"You little girls should put away those sharp sticks, you'll probably hurt yourselves far more than you would hurt me, check my level if you disagree." He spoke in a deathly deep and dark voice. Both girls followed his orders, just out of curiosity.

"_Level... 1900_!" Kyoko cried under her breath, only heard by Asuka.

"Don't be afraid... don't be afraid..." Asuka whispered, loudly enough for both herself and Kyoko, her spear now shaking in her hands.

"I assure you both I'm not going to hurt her, I just wanted to say hello after... how many years has it been? 512, I think... Or was it 1,512...?"

"She's not even that old! What kind of parent are you, to not even know how old your only child is?" Asuka said aloud, and even Raspberyl's father couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh? And what makes you assume I only have 1 child, hm? You're right, but that's beside the point. Well since I'm pretty sure that turning you two inside-out and parading your guts around the school won't sit too well with my daughter, so I won't do that, I won't even kill you in some other nightmarish way just for opposing me as I would typically do to... little girls like yourselves; but be warned, this isn't the last time you'll be seeing me, Raspberyl dear, you or your... brave, to say the least, friends. You can't stay in here forever, class starts tomorrow!" He said as she slipped out quickly and uneventfully.

"What did he mean by 'class starts tomorrow'? Is he a TEACHER now?" Raspberyl gasped frightfully, crawling out from under her bed about a minute after he left.

"I think he was referring to us a delinquents; since we can't skip class, he'll be waiting for us at our classes." Asuka thought out loud.

"But he can't stay, Parent's day is only for today!" Kyoko said, almost joyfully.

"Oh yeah? You wanna tell him that and kindly ask him to leave?" Raspberyl asked rhetorically.

"Point taken... Good thing today is Sunday or he'd probably meet us at class today..." Kyoko sighed.

"Maybe we should ask someone for help..." Asuka said, and both Kyoko and Raspberyl took the hint.

"Somehow I doubt _he'll_ be willing to help..." Kyoko said, almost a chuckle at such a ridiculous notion.

"Well I suppose that since Mao's dad IS the overlord, he can't refuse a command from him; even if he IS obviously stronger than Mao's dad..." Raspberyl hoped aloud, yet quietly- she didn't want to risk her father overhearing their plans.

* * *

A.N.- Meh, a decent enough intro, I guess... Chapter 2 is much better, I assure you all (since it IS already done)


	2. Meeting the Teachers

Greatest Demonhood

A.N.- Well, considering this chapter is already done, here it is! (it was originally intended to be part of chapter 1, but it turned out MUCH too long for all 1 chapter, at least I think so) Well anyways, enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Teachers

Later that same day...

The way the demons were all arranged, you might have thought that a tank was being driven around and everyone was just trying to stay out of its way, but it was not so; Raspberyl's father went where he pleased, and when he did, all demons within a 20-foot radius of him quickly scrambled away, much to his amusement. While he was busy vandalising school property by drawing a picture of himself on the large prinny statue with his sword, a group of 10 teachers all above level 1,000 marched into the cleared circle and approached him, and suddenly the whole room, previously loud with the other parents talking about how great they were, grew absolutely silent as everyone watched a probable slaughter unfold.

As soon as the teachers breached his circle, Raspberyl's father ceased his maniacal laughter and wild slicing motions and immediately turned toward the gang of teachers with a wide smile of anticipation across his face.

"Ah, you all must be the teachers of this... fine... learning... establishment... whatever, is there any particular reason you all joined together in a mob to see me?" Raspberyl's father sneered, and everyone produced a forced laughter to avoid the risk of angering him.

The teachers were all very closely huddled together, and eventually Kotter-Sensei was pushed to the front and forced to take a few steps in front to shield the rest of the group in case he decided to attack, which seemed likely.

"We... um... we... just wanted to greet your most demonic of demon lordship to this academy..." Kotter stammered, shielding his head with his arms.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe, but I will accept this since if you were lying, I would have already killed you all; now, LINE UP!" Raspberyl's father bellowed, and immediately the teachers lined up in front of him, according to height, so of course Kotter was still the first in line, much to his fury.

"So... your name is..?"

"K... Kotter-Sensei, great lord..."

"Sensei? Is that a title or your last name?" Raspberyl's father chuckled, throwing away a cigarette and lighting a fresh one.

"It's... my last name..." Kotter said, more than a little embarassed.

"WHAT? Are you serious?" Raspberyl's father said, then he laughed so hard that Kotter and the other teachers were all knocked off of their feet, and all of them quickly scrambled back up and back to attention.

"Since you were so nice to tell me YOUR horribly embarassing name, I'll tell you mine." Raspberyl's father said once he finished laughing.

Everyone leaned in for this great moment, despite the fact that he was an all-powerful and infinitely famous demon, no one knew his real name, they just referred to him as 'that demon that did...' or just 'Raspberyl's father', so learning his real name was quite the event.

"My name is... well... actually I have a lot of names, and I ESPECIALLY have some very interesting nick-names, my favorite being _Engel-essen_, or something like that; I think it means... _Angel-Eater_. It involves a most interesting story, would you like to hear it?" Raspberyl's father called, and immediately half of the crowd around him rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

"THESE are honor students? How... unimpressive, I wonder if any of them realize I'm lying..." Raspberyl's father called, and the rest of the crowd roared with laughter. "Well anyways, I actually don't remember my birth name, so you all will just refer to me as 'oh great lord', do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, oh great lord!" Kotter exclaimed as he bowed deeply. Raspberyl's Father watched this motion, and eventually made a face of disgust at what he had seen.

"You bore me!" He yelled so loudly that again everyone fell to the ground; and quicker than anyone could see he produced a container of gasoline from seemingly nowhere, dumped it on Kotter faster than he could react, and casually tossed his almost burned out cigarette onto the poor teacher who had absolutely no time to react through the whole ordeal. Kotter burst into flames quicker than anyone could blink; in other words, to everyone present, Kotter seemed to burst into flames just after Raspberyl's Father said he was bored, further adding to his already over-inflated reputation as a demon god.

Kotter screamed incredibly loudly and stormed out, probably to the nearest large water source he could find, hopefully _before_ he burnt to ash.

"Next?"

Mr. Redshirt, being the next tallest teacher present, was next in line; but in an effort to avoid his wrath, he threw Dr. Prinny to the front, fortunately for all present it wasn't enough force to cause the prinny teacher to explode in Raspberyl's Father's face, and he just stood at attention with only a few beads of sweat dripping down his head.

_It's ok... It's ok... I can withstand anything he can dish out, I'm sure... I've got lots of practice at this... _The prinny hoped mentally, on the verge of breaking down and crying in front of him.

"A prinny for a teacher? Really? Standards certainly have slipped since when I was in school, back then Prinnys were just janitors and toilet cleaners." Raspberyl's Father said, examining Dr. Prinny closely.

"Meh, a decent-enough looking teacher, I guess; you may go."

"WHAT?" Dr. Prinny exclaimed, completely in shock that he got no punishment.

"Do I need to repeat myself? I have a policy, that for every time I need to repeat myself to someone, I cut off something of the one who asked me to repeat myself, it usually helps them listen better; I wonder if a prinny's _eyeballs_ are a gory substitute for fruit... I'm sure they're both quite juicy..." Raspberyl's Father thought aloud, then he drooled slightly in anticipation. As the great demon unsheathed his sword, the Prinny fled as fast as he could go- which was remarkably fast.

"Next!" The great demon called as he lit another cigarette.

Mr. Redshirt was forced to the front, and instead of a close examination like he did to Dr. Prinny, Raspberyl's Father just punched him in the throat as soon as he stopped walking.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Mr. Redshirt gasped, reeling back and clutching his neck with both hands, crying ever so slightly.

"USE YOUR INDOOR VOICE, I'M RIGHT HERE! No need to yell." Raspberyl's Father chuckled "Anyways, for future reference, if I punch you in the throat, you say 'thank you oh great lord', do I make myself clear?"

"Thank you... oh great lord..." Mr. Redshirt said through his teeth as he nonchalnatly slipped his hand into his overcoat for a knife- no way was he letting THAT go unpunished.

"Was that so hard?" Raspberyl's father said, full well knowing what Mr. Redshirt was doing but pretending like he didn't, and himself nonchalantly preparing to strike back.

"Unbearably so, maybe I'll just try something a bit easier!" Mr. Redshirt yelled, pulling the knife hidden in his jacket and charging at Raspberyl's father.

Much like Kotter, his punishment came quicker than one could blink- first the knife he was holding disappeared, then deep lacerations simply _appeared_ all over his body, then the knife he was previously holding seemed to find its own way into Mr. Redshirt's own skull, _then_ he exploded into flames most spectacularly to top it all off. While the ending was the same, this time to ingnite the teacher in front of him, it almost seemed as if _fireworks_ were used, which Raspberyl's Father probably used rather than wasting his freshly-lit cigarette.

As Mr. Redshirt ran screaming away in agony, Raspberyl's father calmly and with a bored expression on his face summoned the next teacher, Mr. Kotaro the heavy knight.

"Well don't you look all spiffy in your formal suit of armor?" Raspberyl's father said about as closely to respect as he could come, all lies anyways as it was the same suit of armor Mr. Kotaro always wore.

"Um... Thank you oh great lord?" Mr. Kotaro figured it was best to just repeat what the great demon said he should say, which apparantly worked because he just laughed rather than got mad.

"How strong is that armor? Do you mind..?"

"Ummmm... no?" Mr. Kotaro said, not really knowing what was being implied.

Raspberyl's father punched him in the stomach directly into the armor plating with his left hand, effectively knocking Mr. Kotaro flat on his back and unable to get up, mostly due to the great weight of his armor, but also partly due to the fact that he was in such great pain that he dare not stand up and risk another punch.

"Sure enough, that armor HAS to be made of something harder than... chalk- I'm certain of it! Would I be right in that assumption?" Raspberyl's father asked as he nonchalantly wiped the blood off of his hand.

"It.. My armor... *cough* it is... harder than chalk... *cough*" Mr. Kotaro managed to gasp out as he somehow managed the strength to stagger to his feet.

"Back for more? Impressive! Maybe I should use my right hand-"

"NO!" Mr. Kotaro screamed as he sprinted away as fast as he could, tripping about 3 feet from his starting point on a flat floor, he proceeded to crawl away as fast as his combined 4 limbs could carry him.

"Oh? That's a disappointment- NEXT!"

As the line of teachers in front of Raspberyl's father got shorter, the line of teachers in front of the Nurse's Office got longer, _almost_ at the same rate since nearly all of the teachers got some sort of physical damage done, save for the lucky teachers that were allowed to leave without some sort of traumatic injury, which, in total, was 3 teachers out of the 48 that showed up. Excluding Dr. Prinny, there was Mr. Kaibeara, whom Raspberyl's Father simply could not find a creative way to hurt him within the few seconds he thought about it, being just a gelatinous blob, so he was allowed to leave without incident, though disappointing Raspberyl's Father at his "lack of a spine to rip out and beat him repeatedly with".

And then there was Mr. Champloo, the final teacher to meet with Raspberyl's Father; although he was taller than most of the other teachers, Mr. Champloo had to walk from the Home Ec. room, which was quite far away, and thus he arrived late and had to stand at the back of the line- or perhaps his arriving late was planned, no one quite knew. Once Mr. Champloo did reach the front, no words were spoken, even the murmuring from the crowd was silenced at the great demon's command.

"And so, here you are." Mr. Champloo said simply.

"How nice, you spared me that annoying food-talk, did you get that fixed?"

"It doesn't seem fitting to the situation." Mr. Champloo said simply.

"Really? You broke your damn annoying habit for me? You must've cooked a funny dish for your own breakfast, the _old you _would've never done such a thing, _his_ love of cooking was far too great to break his ways even in the face of _certain demise_."

"Well if you are unsatisfied with this dish, I'm sure I can quickly prepare an old specialty for just such an occasion as this!"

"Now I don't feel as uncomfortable, so I _don't_ think I'll break each of your fingers off and dump you into a pot of boiling oil; so on to more pressing matters- how do you do, old... enemy, perhaps..? Or were we friends? Or was it somewhere in between at 'Rival'?"

"The spice of friendship is much sweeter to taste than opposition- 'old friend' will do; and to answer your question, I have tasted better meals than today's school lunch."

"Oh? Does that mean... Is... _he_... alright?"

"Perhaps you should see for yourself"

"Something tells me that he isn't quite as... chipper as he once was, what happened?"

"That isn't for me to say, I think; I think he would be better suited to tell you."

"Well, assuming we are both talking about the same overlord, then as long as he can speak, I suppose he could be worse off, huh? lead me to him, he IS half the reason I came, after all."

"Then we should move hastily before the food left on the stove burns!" Mr. Champloo said, motioning for Raspberyl's Father to the hallway toward the dean's office.

"... I think that means I should hurry..." Raspberyl's Father murmured to himself as he started down the hallway, just behind Mr. Champloo and followed by the massive crowd of various demons.

* * *

A.N.- Aaaaand that's all for now! I'll have more later, but for now I gotta finish my other reeeeally long fic, Mother Malice; so enjoy this for now, because it's gonna stay just these 2 chapters for a while- sorry people T_T


	3. Meeting the Dean

Greatest Demonhood

A.N.- Blah, blah, blah I've got nothing to say...

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting the Dean

A silent procession marched its way through the hallway to the dean's office, silent only at Raspberyl's Father's furious command.

_I wonder what could have happened to the old man... I heard he fought the Super Hero about 200 years ago, but I have no idea how that turned out... Although I am quite certain that there's no way for him to lose to **anyone **but those who know his weakness... AND are very, very strong... hmmm... THAT is a very short list... being just me, Champloo, and I think his son knows too- and there's NO WAY either of them could possibly be strong enough to kill him, even on his worst day!  
__But... I don't think he was on such good terms with his son... what if... what if his son spilled the beans about his weakness to someone strong- the Super Hero, probably- and that person... killed him... hmmm... suddenly I'm not so sure about his near-invincibility..._

"We're here..." Mr. Champloo said, breaking Raspberyl's Father's concentration.

Completely lost in his own world, with barely enough attention being paid to the real world to follow Mr. Champloo; Raspberyl's Father didn't notice the massive wrought-iron double-doors in front of him until Mr. Champloo pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Umm" *clears throat* "right, that's what I figured by these massive doors being here." Raspberyl's Father managed to come up with on the spot.

"Too busy consulting the recipe to notice your pizza was burning?" Mr. Champloo laughed.

"Oh, I don't think it's quite burnt yet- it can still be saved by an attentive-enough chef, clearly not being me- I was never a good pizza chef, I was more of a... fry cook, myself." Raspberyl's Father managed to come up with on the spot, and the whole of the crowd behind him burst into laughter, reminding him that they were still there.

_Riiiight, I'm still popular for some un-godly reason... hmmm... I don't have quite enough gasoline for all of them with me... oh, whatever; I guess I'll just let them go for now- I've got more important business to attend to any-_

"Hey, why is everyone crowded outside of the dean's office? Did something bad happen?" A concerned and quite familiar little girl's voice called from the middle of the crowd.

_No way... she came to see me? Unlikely... she probably came to get help from the Overlord in shooing me off._

Raspberyl and her 2 lackeys managed to squeeze through the mob, only to be greeted with the sight of the dreaded father from whom they were trying to get away from once they got to the front.

"Oh how nice, my own daughter came to see my meeting with the dean; _isn't that sweet_?" Raspberyl's Father said in the mushiest voice he could manage, again the crowd laughed as Raspberyl tried desperately to pierce the wall of assorted teachers and students in front of her, and despite her small size, she couldn't budge them an inch or maneuver through them, they all seemed hell-bent on keeping her there, thinking that it's what the great demon would want.

Sensing danger, immediately Kyoko and Asuka sprang to defend Raspberyl. As quickly as they could possibly do it, they leaped between Raspberyl and her father and readied themselves for a fight, which overall took no more than 2 seconds but during that time Raspberyl's Father could've killed them 500 times over if he chose to- he didn't.

"Oh it's you two again, I don't quite think I've caught your names last time we met..." Raspberyl's Father said in a friendly tone, which in his deep, dark voice still sounded like he was about to murder them- again, he didn't. Neither Kyoko or Asuka said anything, they were either too scared to think straight or too mad, either way, still no one dared to make a move.

"Fair enough, anyways you both look like kids holding butterknifes the way you try to threaten me, you should just chill- care for a cigarette? It helps ease he stress and such."

"Smoking is an honor student activity! No way!" Asuka denied most resolutely.

"Fine, fine, no insult intended." Raspberyl's Father said as he lit himself another cigarette, took a few puffs, then shoved it in the eye of the nearest teacher, that being Mr. Lee. Once Mr. Lee was done screaming in pain and once Kyoko kindly offered to escort him to the nurse's office, which he accepted, Raspberyl's Father continued "I suppose I'm wasting my time here, I have a most important meeting to attend to- Ciao!" Raspberyl's Father said as he seemed to disappear into a cloud of smoke from nowhere, which was all his own doing from a smoke bomb in one of his many pockets.

* * *

"Ah, just as... imposing as I remember, so I'm sure he can't doing be _too_badly" Raspberyl's Father said as he walked onto the palm of the massive overlord.

The overlord roared deeply and painfully as Raspberyl's Father started to pick at his charred-black skin with his sword, very quickly waking him up into a frenzy.

"Oh wonderful, you're awake; remember me, old friend?" Raspberyl's Father said happily just after he wisely leaped from the overlord's hand to his shoulder, as the Overlord's first instinct was to crush whoever was interrupting his sleep by clenching his fist.

"AHHHH YES, HOW... ARE YOU..?" The Overlord boomed in a much calmer tone, nearly deafening Raspberyl's Father being so close to his face.

"Wow, something is seriously wrong, huh? For so demonic an overlord to be so... kind; what happened? How in the Dark Prince's name did it come to this?" Raspberyl's Father asked seriously, his normal aloof behavior was put aside.

"OHHHHHHHHHH, IT WAS ABOUT 200 YEARS AGO; WHEN THE SUPER HERO CAME TO SLAY ME..." Mao's Father began to recall.

"Don't tell me he beat you?"

"HE DID..."

"How? Even in this... near-death state you could kill him in your sleep! _Literally!_ You almost got me, too!"

"I THINK MAO TOLD HIM MY WEAKNESS, I THINK MAO WAS MAD SINCE I ACCIDENTALLY STEPPED ON HIS GAMES AGAIN..."

"No way! Like the one he put over a million hours into? _Daaaaaaamn_, I'd be pretty pissed for that, too!" Raspberyl's Father decided to cut in, to lighten the mood.

"I SEE YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED MUCH SINCE YOU LEFT, HOW HAVE YOUR TRAVELS BEEN GOING?"

"That's... not so important now- we're talking about YOU! So, even if the Super Hero DID know your weakness, there's NO WAY he could've matched you! What happened? Did he poison you or something?"

"NO, I HELD MYSELF BACK... TO PROTECT MAO... HE WAS WATCHING THE FIGHT... TOO CLOSE FOR ME TO USE THE CENTURY KILLER..."

"I'd prefer if you called it the 'Uber-Omega-Fire-Bomb-Strike' skill, since that's what WE named it when WE invented it."

"I REMEMBER... BUT POPULAR RUMORS SEEM TO CALL IT THE CENTURY KILLER, AND TO BE HONEST, I PREFER CENTURY KILLER OVER... THAT, IT'S MUCH EASIER TO REMEMBER..."

"How about just the 'Overlord's Fire Palm'? Whatever, it doesn't matter anyways..."

"CAN YOU STILL DO IT?"

"You think I'm so old that I can't do it anymore? Of course I still can, but relatively speaking, mine is still like lighting a match next to a bonfire compared to yours-"

"OH, DON'T SELL YOURSELF SO SHORT; WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU WERE THE STRONGER-"

"Maybe, I'm not as convinced of that as you seem to be; you're still the Overlord, I, on the other hand, am nothing."

"OH YOU CERTAINLY ARE THE STRONGER OF US, PHYSICALLY, AT LEAST; BUT YOU NEVER REALLY HAD A WAY OF PEOPLE-"

"ENOUGH! That's enough about me, I didn't come all the way back to talk about me, I came to talk about you."

"I KNOW YOU'RE LYING, YOU ARE, AFTER ALL, A DEMON AMONG DEMONS..."

"Whatever, maybe I just came because... uh... someone _broke _Zetta's castle in a totally unforseen accident involving a tank with my name on it- clearly not at all my fault- and he is... more than a _little_ mad- the details are unimportant; but please, I settle debts when I can, and I owe it to you to... provide a service for... temporary lodgings, so to speak; what do you need, oh mighty overlord of overlords?"

"YOU CERTAINLY ARE AN ODD ONE, AND SOMEHOW I BELIEVE YOUR UNFORTUNATE FALLING OUT WITH ZETTA IS HARDLY A COINCIDENCE; BUT VERY WELL... AS YOU CAN PLAINLY SEE, I AM... QUITE DEAD, BUT I CANNOT LEAVE UNLESS I KNOW MY SON IS FOLLOWING THE RIGHT PATH TO BECOMING OVERLORD- OR AT LEAST **SOMEONE** IS- CAN I ENTRUST YOU TO... PROVIDE ORDER UNTIL A NEW OVERLORD CAN REPLACE ME?"

"Nooooo problem; if I lay down some rules on your behalf, no one in the entire academy would dare cross me if they value their existence. I will stay here until there's another overlord."

"THANK YOU, NOW PLEASE, I NEED SOME REST..."

"Ordinarily that would be a sign that I should stay much longer and be a total burden on my host, who wouldn't _dare_ throw out an old friend to the dark whims of an angered Overlord who is much stronger than he; but in light of my new task, I fear I have many people to... _deter_ from revolution and overall anarchy- excuse me."

Raspberyl's Father quickly jumped down from the Overlord's shoulder onto his hand, then again straight out the massive doors back to the hallway.

* * *

_Soooooo... I guess I should get started... hmmm how am I supposed to do this..?_

"HEY! Who are you and why are you here?" A voice called from behind Raspberyl's Father. Ignoring his time-practiced reflex to tear the throat off of whomever would dare address him in such a manner, Raspberyl's Father turned around very calmly and was greeted with the sight of Mao, whom he had already met many years ago, and a frightened looking human boy, whom he had never seen before.

"Ah, if it isn't the academy's number one honor student- Mao, and evidently... a human slave? Don't see too many of them around here..." Raspberyl's Father greeted warmly.

"Ah, it's you! Raspberyl's Father, and if I'm not mistaken, the same man who 'accidentally' threw my first game system into a pot of boiling soup that my father's old chef made for my lunch that day... yes, quite impressive, in retrospect."

"Thanks, always nice to meet an old victim that is still alive- of the few- and what's your name? Or am I going too fast for you?" Raspberyl's Father directed his attention to Almaz.

"Uhhh I'm Almaz, and I'm not as stupid as you may think."

"But you're a _slave_, and slaves are naturally supposed to be uneducated, or else they may think they have 'normal human rights' or something like that, it was an idea I picked up on a few hundred years ago in the human world- makes sense to me, though."

"Well that's a little... dated..."

"Whatever, I think your slave is very disrespectful- you should beat him later for such disrespect to his betters."

"Oh, that's just a side-effect of him gradually turning into a demon, I'm sure it'll wear off soon." Mao said modestly.

"Irreversable and probably forced transformation into a demon? Impressive, VERY honor student- just as expected from the son of the overlord-_ aren't you just a perfect daddy's little boy?_" Raspberyl's Father said in an identical mushy voice that he used on Raspberyl to taunt Mao, just because he wanted to see if Mao was actually going to attack him.

"I AM NOT A DADDY'S BOY! As a matter of fact, I'm here to kill him and become the new overlord!" Mao announced.

"Revolution, huh? How... cliche-"

_Wait... don't I have a job or something to stop this..? Oh, whatever- I think I've done a good job so far... I mean, considering this is a DEMON school and I've been charged with keeping them safe- that's a hard job! I need a vacation... all this stress is killing me... Or not... but I still need a vacation..._

"-Well good luck with that, I'm taking a break- no, I'm gonna take the rest of the day off and begin my vacation by going home and getting drunk for the next week- I'm sure you guys can sort out any problems you have on your own." Rapsberyl's Father said in happy anticipation as he sprinted down the hallway as fast as he possibly could.

"Again a very impressive display of demonic priorities! He may be a dangerous foe when I become overlord... Maybe I should hire an assassin to dispose of him, I certainly won't place myself in such danger." Mao said, awestruck at Raspberyl's Father's sheer ability to show off his speed.

"I wonder what job he has here..." Almaz wondered out loud.

"You shouldn't think so much, _slave_, you heard him- we don't want you to _learn_." Mao laughed.


	4. Meeting the Number One's

Greatest Demonhood

A.N.- quick update, this chapter takes place about a week after the first chapter, and by my calculations that puts it right around the end of chapter 2- so that's when this is happening relative to the story

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting the Number One's

"Well at least the academy is still standing- and considering I have to watch over demons that vandalise the place on a daily basis, that's about as good as could be expected." Raspberyl's Father said as he groggily walked into the main market of the school while lighting up his third cigarette for the day. Just as he entered, a small crowd of fans was quickly forming behind him, cheering for his return and waiting for him to do something honor-student inspiring.

_Ugh... don't these damn demons have anything better to do than follow me? On the other hand, on the off-chance that I get into a fight that I can't finish, I could use some of them as shields... but since I know that pretty much only the overlord can possibly match me, and he's... uhh... incapacitated, that can't happen... On another note, I wonder how Raspberyl's doing..._

Although he didn't know it, Raspberyl's Father was sub-consciously trying to run away from the crowd behind him, so at about a human's average sprinting speed, he ran into the giant prinny statue; completely crushing his freshly-lit cigarette in the process- much to the amusement of the crowd behind him as he fell to the ground after leaving a considerable hole in the base of the statue from the crash.

Completely unfazed by crashing head-first into the statue other that falling to the ground, Raspberyl's Father stood up, brushed himself off, lit a new cigarette, and surveyed the damage- the hole wasn't as big as he would've liked- it didn't cause the statue to crumble, nor did the hole even go all the way through the base of the statue. Furious at the statue, Raspberyl's Father again ran into the statue through the crater he had already made, head-first this time to avoid having to light another cigarette- this time he went right through the statue, forming a hole just a bit larger than he himself.

_As glad as I am that I won't have to run into that damn eyesore again, still it's not enough..._

Raspberyl's Father gracefully leaped onto the head of the statue, made a quick slice through it with his sword, then he quickly leaped off of the statue again. As he fell to the ground, the massive stone beak of the statue followed him to the ground, cleanly severed from the rest of the statue exactly as he had cut it. Just a moment after he had landed, it crashed onto the solid floor exactly where he was, leaving a massive crater and an even more massive cloud of dust choked the air in the immediate vicinity, granting Raspberyl's Father a chance to escape the crowd of followers he had gained.

Quickly the crowd bursted into an uproar, most of them clamoring to find their idol in the dust, none of them succeeded as Raspberyl's Father had already proceeded leaps and bounds beyond anyone's grasp.

_Not much good just running away will do, I think I'll get a disguise..._

Even though he has only been in this market-place on one recent occasion, Raspberyl's Father navigated blindly yet flawlessly to the armor store as if he had a 6th sense that told him where it was and everything that was in his path. Once there, he swiped some cheap brown mage robes with a hood, which he held a little too close to his face as he inspected what looked like a coffee stain, and the cheap fabric bursted into flames and turned to ash within seconds; undeterred, Raspberyl's Father simply picked up a slightly more expensive robe, this time a light blue robe that was hopefully non-flammable.

"Hey! Who are you- nevermind, I don't care, I'm just gonna kill you for trying to steal from me!" A voice called from behind as something pointy poked itself into Raspberyl's Father's back, and despite the fact that they were obviously yelling and they couldn't have been more than a few feet away, Raspberyl's Father could barely hear whoever it was in this chaos and dust.

"If you think you can stop me..." Raspberyl's Father said as he spun around and swiftly disarmed his would-be opponent in an efficient, practiced fashion; just now taking in full view of his threatener- the armor store owner, as expected. "A shame, if I were to kill you in this commotion, no one would ask any questions- as far as anyone else is concerned, this mini-riot had a casualty." Raspberyl's Father grinned.

"Wh- What? But... but..." The shop owner stammered, panicking that he was obviously about to be killed with his own sword.

"Jeez, don't cry about it, people die all the time- especially demons- when you wake up in the Nurse's Office, tell no one you saw me, or I'll be back- _maybe_." Raspberyl's Father said as he made a precise strike with his unarmed hand at the store owner's temporal lobe, not hard enough to kill him, but certainly hard enough to knock him unconscious.

After putting out his cigarette on a set of very expensive looking set of armor, Raspberyl's Father quickly fled the area, without even enough time to light a new cigarette.

No one reported seeing Raspberyl's Father the rest of that day, but he certainly made more appearances to certain coice students.

* * *

"You realize, of course, that this is all your fault." Mao said accusingly.

"Me? How is this my fault?" Almaz replied, quite startled at Mao's sudden accusation.

"Because, idiot, if your useless hero title succeeded in letting me kill my father, I would be overlord and I could've gotten your garbage hero title back by forcing my heart open- or more likely, I would have no need of it then, so I'm sure my heart would've thrown it out by then. Case in point- Your. Fault." Mao explained.

"As logical as that sounded, I don't think having a title would actually make you any stronger- just make you _look_ stronger." Raspberyl's Father said from the corner of the room he elected to show himself from, after of course he lit a new cigarette, of course.

"Who's there? Ah, it's you!" Mao gasped, himself in awe that Raspberyl's Father would so rudely invite himself into his room- just as an honor student would.

"I remember all of the many thousands- probably millions- of demons that I've slain that were of higher standing than myself- Demon Generals and Overlords included- logically disproving that a title would make you stronger." Raspberyl's Father said simply- case closed, or so he thought, he had no idea how stubborn Mao was.

"Well duh! Nameless demons kill nameless overlords all the time; but who inevitably kills the strongest, most evil overlord in the end? A hero, of course! So without a hero title, no one has a chance of beating my dad!"

_Hmmm actually, that kinda makes logical sense- if you think about it. Usually demons won't dare fight an overlord who is pretty widely known as the strongest overlord- despite how inaccurate that is in this case- so who would dare sum up the courage to fight so powerful a being? A foolhardy human hero, of course; and ignoring all of the probably thousands of nameless heroes that fail in this task, one of them will probably succeed... maybe... or rather, ENEVTUALLY one must succeed... Needless to say, one doesn't HAVE to be a hero to kill a strong and evil overlord- so common sense kinda beats out the logical thought process this time..._

"Whatever, this argument seems to be a moot point anyways- even with a hero title, you still failed to defeat the overlord; and now you got a useless hero title that makes you an outcast to the rest of the student body- so I assume getting rid of it is the next step?" Raspberyl's Father said, quickly shrugging off his thoughts and blurting what came to mind first.

"Your reputation is well deserved to know how the general honor student body operates after spending so little time here! Yes, every minute I have this..._ corrosive _title, I feel my normally great honor-student mind slowly_ rot _into something disturbingly _delinquent_, maybe even worse! And I suppose my human slave gets something out of getting his useless title back." Mao explained.

"Ah, right- your human slave..." Raspberyl's Father shifted his attention to Almaz, who took half a step back from the great demon, just in case. "I know we've met before... your name was... Alex?"

"Uhhh it's Almaz." Almaz said, rolling his eyes- he was less than impressed.

"Right, right; I'll call you Alex anyways- did you know that's the name of some fool overlord who thinks himself the god of destruction? Many funny stories I have of this fool and myself- I will tell you later though. Care for a cigarette?" Raspberyl's Father asked, evidently gleefully reminiscing about something violent as he lit a new cigarette after throwing his old one somewhere in Mao's room- Almaz turned down his offer.

"So, why are you here?" Mao cut in.

Raspberyl's Father took a minute or two of deep thought while puffing on his cigarette to come up with his answer- nothing.

"Uhhh, no reason, I guess; but I do like to know what's going on in this school, as I am temporarily in charge-"

"WHAT? Are you saying you're making yourself the Overlord?" Mao gasped in fear, his dream was practically crushed at that very moment- he knew he was no match for Raspberyl's Father.

"Nah, just think of me as the... temporary principal of the academy- which reminds me, I gotta slap some sense into my vice-principal to make sure he'll follow my orders; who is that, anyways?" Raspberyl's Father inquired.

"Oh, that's Mr. Redshirt- kinda tall guy, red jacket, kinda long blonde hair-" Almaz answered helpfully.

Immediately the image of the only teacher who tried to kill him a week ago popped into Raspberyl's Father's head, but he never asked his name, so he wasn't certain. Raspberyl's Father figured that asking him would probably lead to a lie, but bribing a prinny would easily clear things up.

_If he's indeed the vice-principal, then I've got some work to do wit him..._

"Sounds like a real fool- anyways, I'm gonna go... 'discipline' some students for entertainment, so don't be surprised if you never see some of your classmates again. Later-" Raspberyl's father said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Clever- he openly admits he's murdering students for fun, but not so open that unwanted attention is gained! Bravo! He may be a problem later, but for now he is a shining example and inspiration!" Mao said, quite starstruck at this display of legendary demonic behavior.

"If you say so..." Almaz sighed, accepting that this was probably normal behavior for the school's "unique" administration.

* * *

After a whole week of not seeing her father again after Parent's Day, Raspberyl quickly settled back into her normal schedule of hard studying and finishing homework early for her next day of classes, since it was again Sunday- never did she expect to see him until at least next year's parent's day, if ever again. Studying quietly in her room alone, she was too possessed in her studies to notice the shadow in the corner slowly creeping up to her. Ever so slowly her father creeped up to her, ever so careful not to make any noise. It seemed he took hours to slither his way up to her, finally purposely giving himself away by blocking her light and breathing heavily into her hair, just for fun.

Once her father sprang into the light, Raspberyl immediately spun around and smacked him in the cheek with the spine of her massively thick book as forceful as she could. In her sudden attack, Raspberyl's eyes were practically cemented shut, but when whatever she hit didn't budge an inch from her strike, she had no choice but to open her eyes. Taking in full view of her father with his evil smirk as he spit out a tooth into his hand, Raspberyl shrieked and quickly leaped into the furthest corner away from her father.

"Your first instinct is to attack your visitor? How... honor student- some delinquent you are." Raspberyl's Father couldn't help but laugh, popping his lost tooth into his mouth and swallowing it, along with his cigarette just to gross Raspberyl out- which was largely overshadowed by her fear and surprise by his sudden appearance.

"Wh-Wh-What are you still doing here? You should've left last week! You did leave last week!" Raspberyl stammered, masking her nausea quite well.

"I go where I please- duh." Raspberyl's Father said condescendingly, coughing up smoke, but disguising it quite well by turning away briefly.

"Why are you here? Don't you got some honor-student activities that need doing? Some property needs vandalising or something?" Raspberyl asked angrily.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm for the greater arts of my work- no, there isn't anything I'd rather be doing than spending time with my dear daughter." Raspberyl's Father said with a smile as he _**didn't**_ light another cigarette.

"Well don't thi-... WHAT? Could you repeat that?" Raspberyl was certain she didn't hear the ending of that last statement right.

"Oh, I'm sure you heard me say it the first time; and I think that some of my vocal cords were destroyed from saying that so I don't think I can possibly repeat it even if i wanted to." Raspberyl's Father joked; although his throat was burning quite painfully, it wasn't because of what he had just said.

_There's no way he's serious- he's just trying to lure me into some kind of trap to humiliate me, or set me on fire again! Or WORSE! I'm not falling for it- once a liar, always a liar_. Raspberyl thought, not budging an inch from her corner.

_I'm sure she doubts this sudden change of heart- which is understandable, since it is kinda a lie- no, it is a lie- albeit a very well-intentioned lie; I would much, **MUCH** rather be torturing some innocent child or be playing dodge-prinny with someone who I stapled to a brick wall; but messing with my daughter's mind with good intentions is alright too._

"Well whatever you _really_ want, I know it can't possibly be healthy for me; so please leave." Raspberyl pleaded, taking a single step out of her corner toward her father- just a single, small, shaky and very uncertain step, but it was progress.

"Fine, fine- I gotta get to swaying the general student body away from overall revolution in all of its forms; even away from, say, everyone turning delinquent and completely turning this school around, quickly making this school like some kind of a _model school _with some kind of... _scholarship_ _program_; but since there is _absolutely_ no chance of that happening, I think I'll just take another week-plus long vacation." Raspberyl's Father said as lit a new cigarette and disappeared in his signature cloud of smoke.

Given a moment of silence to ponder what had just happened, naturally Raspberyl's first reflection was about what her father had said- that he would rather spend time with her than cause general chaos. Still, she couldn't believe that he would even lie about that, since it was clearly a lie- there were so many other things that he could've said that were both honest and tortuous, but this was just... _unthinkable_! He could've eaten another cigarette! Rapberyl became very nauseous at the thought.

A knock on the door awoke Raspberyl from her semi-conscious sickly state- it was Kyoko and Asuka, oddly right on cue after her father had just left.

"Good day my lady, shall we group-study like we do every week?" Asuka asked cheerfully.

"Are you alright my lady? You look a bit pale..." Kyoko asked, both were obviously completely unaware of what had just transpired.

"You're never gonna guess what just happened..."


	5. Meet the new Guidance Counselor

Greatest Demonhood

A.N.- Sorry for taking so long on this update, but getting back to school has kinda interrupted my fanfiction time, but I *hope* that has been remedied... at least for now...

* * *

Chapter 5: Meet the new "Guidance Counselor"

"Say uncle!" Raspberyl's father said, evidently very bored as he squeezed just a little tighter.

"UNCLE! UNCLE, GOD DAMN YOU! I'VE ALREADY SAID IT 17 TIMES!" Mr. Redshirt screamed in mixed pain and fury as he futily struggled to get free.

"Man, you're so boring; at least TRY to fight back." Raspberyl's Father yawned, finally releasing his grip on Mr. Redshirt's arm so he could light a fresh cigarette.

"I HAVE been trying to fight back!" Mr. Redshirt yelled furiously, then he rolled over on the steel cafeteria table, rubbing his many wounds tenderly as he moaned in pain.

"Are we on the same page now? You will do everything in your apparantly miniscule power to prevent any form of delinquency from taking root in this school, other than the few that I have already listed to you-"

"I KNOW! I agreed to that _before_ you broke my legs!" Mr. Redshirt groaned, having already heard these terms many times.

"-AND you will do everything I say, as if it came straight from the late Overlord." Raspberyl's Father said smugly- this was apparantly the term of conflict, which the two demons have been quite civilly debating for the past 3 hours; most of the 'dabates' involved various motions from Raspberyl's Father and various sounds that sounded distinctly like bones breaking from Mr. Redshirt.

"Not as long as I breathe..." Mr. Redshirt managed to say, ironically between deep breaths as he covering himself for the inevitable punishment he would soon receive.

"Is that the problem, Your loud breathing is making it hard for you to listen to my orders? Certainly I can fix that- I could tear out your lungs for no charge; I can even make them into a pair of maracas!" Raspberyl's Father said, his words dripping with sadistic anticipation.

"Like it matters... just kill me, it's not like anything you've done can hurt me any more than you already have..."

"Oh, don't be so sure of that! Always remember that the nurse can heal any sort of grevious injury and even bring you back from death- so don't think that this will ever be done until you agree to my terms." Raspberyl's Father sneered.

Mr. Redshirt offered no coherent form of reply or argument to that, all he could do was groan in pain, so Raspberyl's Father continued with his interrogation.

"What is so bad about taking orders from me anyways? You used to take orders from the old overlord without so much fuss, what's so different about me?" Raspberyl's Father asked in a much softer tone, sitting down on the table next to where the bloodied and beaten Mr. Redshirt lay.

"Well-"

"LIAR!" Raspberyl's father yelled, spitting into Mr. Redshirt's face in the process.

"What?"

"Sorry, force of habit when talking to demons; so you'll serve me unconditionally?"

Something evidently dawned upon Mr. Redshirt- he wasn't possibly going to get out of this quickly and painlessly unless he actually agreed, and why he was being so stubborn on this issue was a mystery to even himself- he full well knew that this venerated demon was just a stone's throw away from omnipotence, so why bother sailing against a tidal wave?

"Fine, if you stop hurting me... I'll serve you..." Mr. Redshirt managed to gasp.

"FINALLY! I'd ask if it was so hard, but I know it wasn't- for me, at least; for you, on the other hand, it must've been _terribly_ painful... and since we've got another 6 hours before the academy opens again, you might need some sleep, so I'll kindly leave you here- later!" Raspberyl's Father said as he quickly fled the scene.

"Ugh... finally... a chance... to rest..." Mr. Redshirt sighed happily as he remained totally still on the cafeteria table- moving was just too painful.

* * *

Later the next day...

"STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE STOP!" The demon soldier cried as Raspberyl's Father laughed maniacally, blood had already stained his bare hands after the beating he gave the student, and the screams for mercy had only fueled his desire for torture.

"What an odd demon you are, calling for help from a god that actually _loves_ his disciples- you sicken me, _delinquent_." Raspberyl's Father said, saying 'delinquent' with such disgust that he actually spit on the soldier when he said it.

"I'M NOT A DELINQUENT, I SWEAR!" The demon soldier cried, still desperate for mercy- he would receive none.

"Are you trying to lie to me? Now I don't think that my new vice-principal would LIE to me and accuse random innocent honor students of being delinquents so I don't cut parts of his face off and force him to bathe in salt as I sharpen more knives. Although on the other hand, _you_ lying seems... paradoxical, since if you ARE indeed a delinquent and you're lying, that would be very honor student-like; on the other hand, if you are an honor student, then you're telling the truth- which is delinquent behavior. Either way I'm going to have to cut open your heart and see for myself- which cutting implement would you prefer: the guillotine blade aimed at your chest to make things go quicker, a very dull axe to prolong your suffering, or a traditional yet very trusty and rusty scalpel?" Raspberyl's Father asked, he simply couldn't decide, so he just lit a new cigarette and waited for his victim to decide for him.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

"Like all of my classes back when I was back in school, I skipped the class on 'mercy'- actually, I think I burned the 'mercy' classroom down after throwing a candle into the Christmas tree and using the teacher as extra kindling- so.. which tool would you prefer again?"

"NONE!"

"What a great idea! I'll just use my bare hands to rip your heart out! What a smart student you are, clearly you _are _a delinquent that actually studies for their classes- have you recently read my thesis on improvised torture? It is very enlightening in the ways of brutal interrogation and eventual execution using only everyday tools- like screwdrivers and paper clips. Don't worry too much- obviously I'm a professional at this, so rest assured that this will be **extremely** painful to the point which oyu will wish for death, but of course just killing you would be no fun at all. Oh damn, I 'forgot' to get more surgical anesthetics; oh well, I'm sure you can suck it up."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes, yes that's good, keep screaming! I'm going to carefully cut your liver in half using my fingernail- I need some entertainment or I'll get bored and move on straight to your heart! Would you like to see the ribs I already tore out of you 12 seconds ago? I'll use them as toothpicks later, so rest assured that your _delinquent _body will be recycled for later use!" Again he spit as he said 'delinquent', dropping his lit cigarette into the student's opened chest cavity in the process.

"Oops, now there's blood and other disgusting bodily fluids all over my cigarette! You should be disappointed in yourself for inconveniencing me so, _delinquent_." Raspberyl's Father said, lighting a new cigarette once he finished; the subject of torture offered no reply other than some gurgling and blood spurts from inside his opened chest cavity.

No one ever saw that student ever again, and rumor has it that the prinny janitor in charge of cleaning that room quit when he saw all the work he had to do- no one ever saw him again, either.

* * *

Later that same day...

"Have you got another list of delinquents for me to silence?" Raspberyl's Father asked Mr. Redshirt as he rudely barged into the 'office', which was actually just a large hole in the wall hollowed out which had a crudely hinged wooden door at the entrance. On the wooden door was a plate plastered in black paint, crudely spelling out 'Guidance Counselor' in big, black, ugly letters- it was specifically designed to prevent anyone from coming in for a visit- not that there was much to see on the inside, either. The interior of the room could not possibly be described properly without using the word 'dark'. The interior was a dark, cold, humid room hardly big enough for 2 people and a desk to fit in; if Kotter-sensei were to try and get in, everything inside would probably have to be moved out, or be crushed.

"A list? More like a book! The entire freshmen class is swarming with delinquents! You know how many freshmen delinquents there were just a month ago?"

"uh, 3- Kyoko Needleworker, Asuka Cranekick, and my daughter- I CAN count that high, you know." Raspberyl's Father said condescendingly, his impatience growing ever more obvious.

"Now there's over 400! It's disgusting: booster clubs, fundraisers for endangered animals, I think some of them got some kind of volunteer CPR class running- makes me sick seeing all of these blood drives running around, and all of the garbage is in _trash cans _now! I have the new list, but I can say for a fact that there's more of them out there, spreading their damn 'good ethics' crap about."

"I hope you have already realized that there is something more to this outburst than meets the eye. Although on the other hand, you clearly aren't very smart, so maybe you haven't figured it out yet." Raspberyl's Father said, and after guaging Mr. Redshirt's obvious bewilderment from his own reaction, he continued. "Surely you know there is more to this than just a fad of disobeying my authority, correct?" Raspberyl's Father asked as if he were talking to a child, Mr. Redshirt nodded blankly in reply, but offered no words.  
"Then why are you here wasting both our times rather than FINDING THE DAMN SOURCE OF THIS DAMN PROBLEM YOU ******* IDIOT!"

Mr. Redshirt fled the dark room as quickly as his feet could carry him, leaving Raspberyl's Father all alone to contemplate how this may have happened.

_2 weeks... just over 2 weeks and already the whole school is turning upside-down! All of these delinquents are suddenly crawling out of the floor! I think some serious re-education is necessary, and that damn PTA better be running at 200%, cuz if they aren't I'm gonna grind them into the floor and use their skulls as litter to draw out those damn delinquents!  
__I am not totally in the dark as to what is really happening here- I do know that there is a connection between Mao becoming Freshmen class leader and this sudden surge of delinquent activity- clearly whoever is behind this wants to provoke Mao, or at least make him angry. Motivation down, that just leaves the means of how it has been happening and who is behind all of this... well, no sense in staying here in my little hole in the wall- wow I'm glad I didn't say that out loud- I gotta get out there!_

Just as Raspberyl's Father was about to leave, a messenger prinny barged into the dark room, looking quite rushed; rushed, but not panicked- as Raspberyl's Father would've preferred.

"A message and a letter for you, great demon dood!" The prinny said, the flimsy door crashing to the floor as he finished.

"Who is the letter from?" Raspberyl's Father verbally shot at the prinny, who froze in his steps right where he was- he dare not anger this demon, or all the past abuse he was given seem like a reward in comparison.

"It was given to me by a hooded guy wandering near Lord Mao's room- he seemed pretty otherworldly to me, dood, but he just asked me to deliver this to you, dood; so here I am."

"Very good, leave it on my desk- I will read it when I return; and what of the message you had for me..?" Raspberyl's Father ordered- he figured it was probably just some fanmail or something of that nature.

"I was told by an anonymous source that the delinquent brainwashing has been originating from the AV room!" The prinny said. Raspberyl's Father shot him a look of anger and impatience, as if he was expecting something more, that's when the prinny added: "Oh great demon among demons!"

"I will show my gratitude by allowing you to leave- **now**!" Raspberyl's Father bellowed, pointing the prinny out the door.

The prinny shuffled out, looking quite pleased with what had ocurred- at least he was still on one piece.

_The AV room? So did they use some kind of... high-tech video hypnosis to turn the freshmen into delinquents? Probably not, demons aren't really that smart... or have such technology available... but humans, on the other hand..._  
_hmm... I remember seeing a human here recently... yes... a hero, if I remember correctly... Alex was his name- yeah... Mao's slave..._

_I GOT IT! Obviously that hero is behind all of this brainwashing! Clearly he wants to turn the whole of the school into delinquents, who will in turn want to help the hero defeat whatever dark force needs defeating... meaning me, Mao, and whoever else isn't turned to delinquency; and after he defeats Mao, he can just waltz into Mao's heart unopposed and get his title back! clever, hero boy, clever; but I will stop you!  
hmmm... what would be the most fitting death for this hero-boy? I think I could turn him inside-out, tear his heart into little bits and pieces and serve them to his friends and family back in the human world! Clever, myself, very clever- humans are sickened by the thought of cannabalism, and heroes are no exception to the rule!_

"MUAHAHAHAHA! OH, HERO-BOY~ SUCH MODESTY YOU HAVE, A SHADY PLAN SO COY~ TODAY'S VICTORY MAY BE YOUR JOY~ BUT TOMORROW YOUR HEART IS MY BLOODY TOY!~" Raspberyl's Father bellowed in a sing-song. almost trance-like voice, quickly he snapped out of it and thought about what he had just said in retrospect. "Cool, that rhymes; I should be a poet! PREPARE TO DIE, HE-RO!"


	6. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 6: "Calm" Before the Storm

"... ... alive?"

"Nah... ... dead... see the blood?... leave him in a ditch or something... time..."

_Ugh... voices... that means people to deal with... please just go away... just go away..._

"Sir Mao... ... know this man? Certainly... we should ... help him."

"He means nothing to me... Beryl, on the other hand, knows him quite well- he is her father- or so I'm led to believe. As for... ... probably mugged him... left him to die."

"Lady Beryl? Is this true?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, let's just check to see if he's still alive."

Waking up from something in between a painful night's sleep and a coma, Raspberyl's Father had no clue where he was- nor what the odd taste in his mouth was, or why his head was pounding so hard, or what time or day it was- frankly, he didn't even know if he was still alive at this point, nor did he care, all he wanted was to make everything go away so he could sleep in peace.

"Ugh... Light... painful light... someone... turn out the lights..." Raspberyl's father said, not even opening his eyes to get an idea of his surroundings. In his borderline dead mind, he knew that there was someone- no, many someone_**s**_ surrounding him, but he didn't really care to open his eyes to find out.

"Oh, he's still alive." A familiar voice observed simply, sounding just a little disappointed.

"Shouldn't we help him, Lord Mao?" A voice that sounded distinctly like a cross between a human male and a mouse asked.

"I don't need help, I'm julsht flhine." Raspberyl's Father managed to gurgle semi-coherently, still trying to get that odd taste out of his mouth- this time by spitting whatever may have been in his mouth onto what may have either been the floor, the wall next to him, or someone's face.

"Did he just spit blood? That can't be healthy." A distinctly feminine and also very human voice stated.

_Oh? A human I haven't yet tortured and/or dismembered? And a FEMALE no less? Ugh... I want to see her but to do that I'd have to... **open my eyes**! *dun dun DUUUUUUNNNN*_

Before opening his eyes, Raspberyl's Father stood up and stretched his limbs. Then, taking a monumental effort to see this human female that has so far eluded his notice, he took about 30 seconds to open his eyes, and about another minute for his vision to focus his surroundings properly and relay said information to his brain, which wasn't totally alive at this point, but it was certainly trying to work like it was.

Vague colors and blurred shapes greeted his sight when he first opened his eyes. Very gradually the colors became more defined and the blurred shaped began to take more familiar forms of people. The first defined shape that Raspberyl's Father recognized was the familiar wooden-tan of the hallway walls; getting on to more specific shapes by slowly turning his head as to not blur the sights he had just begun to recognize, finally he could distinguish what vague shapes were people.

There were 4, at first. One he knew to be Mao simply by the glare from his glasses, a second was most likely his human hero-slave, Alex; the third was hopefully the human female whom he had never seen before, and the last was obviously Raspberyl, as only a father could know.

Raspberyl's Father walked toward Sapphire, or perhaps staggered would be more accurate. Sapphire cautiously took a few steps back until she backed into a wall; with Raspberyl's Father not 5 feet away, she stealthily placed her hand on her gun, just in case.

"You're a very pretty human girl; what is your name, pray tell?" Raspberyl's Father said in the most devilishly suave yet still plainly demonically cold voice he could muster as he lit his first cigarette for the morning- he figured one as obviously brave- probably to the point of aggressiveness- as her would still fear such a display, even if it was just acting- if all else failed, she would at least be driven back by the cigarette smoke.

"My name is Sapphire, sir- are you lady Beryl's father?" She asked back in a not at all scared voice- she seemed quite relaxed and disarmed rather than afraid, perhaps it was what he said and not how he said it that caused this unforseen attitude; either that or she was a lot braver than he had accounted for.

"I am, though I am quite surprised she didn't tell you that... detail." Raspberyl's Father said, turning his attention to his daughter and now just noticing that her lackeys that were beginning to become a thorn in his side were, as usual, right behind her. Raspberyl took a step back, but she didn't run away, as was expected- maybe his extended visit coupled with the fact that he hadn't abused her for several centuries made her a bit less cautious than before, though she certainly hadn't forgiven him.

_Rivals helping rivals, how... cliche- whatever, it helps me since I can keep track of them both easier! I wonder who their homeroom teacher is..._

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, may I ask what you all are doing here? And maybe where 'here' is?" Raspberyl's Father asked, lighting his second cigarette without throwing away his first.

"WE were going to the AV room- that room over there- to stop all of the brainwashing that is littering this school with delinquents!" Mao announced, as the self-proclaimed leader of the group, that was his job.

"Ah, how ironic that I'm here for the same reason- have you figured out who is behind it yet?" Raspberyl's Father asked, hardly making an effort to hide his excitement- he was just dying to get the drop on Almaz since he was clearly behind this brainwashing and any sort of logic proving otherwise was clearly a lie.

"No, finding that out obviously will come _after_ we stop the brainwashing." Mao replied, speaking as if that were an obvious fact.

"Oh but where's the fun in that? I know who is behind all of the brainwashing- in fact, he's someone very close to you, Lord Mao." Raspberyl's Father said, grinning evilly toward Almaz, who returned his evil glare with a look of bewildered terror and a stealthy step backward.

Geoffrey appeared at that moment, curiously just as Raspberyl's Father finished.

"Young master, I urge you to move along and not listen to this man- clearly he is a just madman just trying to waste your time while pursuing his own agendas." Geoffrey said, leering toward Raspberyl's Father.

"Why thank you, oh most suspiscious man with ridiculously shaped facial hair- certainly I _am_ a madman and I thank you for calling attention to it, and certainly I do waste other people's time and I very much enjoy doing it; but what you are wrong in is that often my agenda IS wasting other people's time- although right now I'm not _quite_ wasting Lord Mao's time since he is actually getting something out of this meeting."

"As curious as your timing is, Geoffrey, I actually would like to hear what he has to say; and I also enjoy him saying 'Lord Mao'." Mao said giddily- the notion of a much stronger demon calling him 'Lord' made him feel just like an overlord.

Geoffrey sighed in disappointment and quickly teleported away- resigned that he couln't argue against such a powerful demon. At his departure, all eyes turned to Raspberyl's Father, all eager to hear who was behind all of the orderly chaos brought to Evil Academy- he would not disappoint.

"The one behind all of this is... Albert!" Raspberyl's Father said dramatically, throwing away both lit cigarettes just as he finished, but quickly lighting another fresh one- his audience was less than taken in by the drama since he got the name quite wrong.

"Uhhh, who? I don't know anyone named Albert you idiot!" Mao barked furiously- he was more upset than he should be, this was one of his two idols- everything dark and demonic he aspired to be like for the last 3 weeks- how could he be so _stupid_?

"Oh that's right, his name was... Al... uhh... Al... DAMN IT! You! Slave-boy! What was your name again?" Raspberyl's Father shot out- he didn't like looking like a fool in front of everybody, especially if it was caused by a human that wasn't a princess.

"Uhh Almaz sir; but you aren't trying to say that I'm behind this, are you?" Almaz asked, despite how obvious that it was that he was going to do exactly that.

"ALMAZ! Right, Almaz von... something... something else that also starts with 'A'- whatever! CLEARLY you are behind this, since it IS a hero's job to clean up places as rotten and litter-infested as the great Evil Academy; and you, sir, are a HERO! Or at least an aspiring one, which is just as bad!" Raspberyl's Father announced even more dramatically than earlier, this time some of the audience was actually taken in- some being Mao and only Mao.

"That makes logical sense to me! Almaz, do you have something to tell me?" Mao said through his grinding teeth- he was absolutely overflowing with anger. Despite the complete lack of logic or evidence that Raspberyl's Father put forth in his accusation, Mao was drawn in since heroes who arrived in crime-infested places ALWAYS turned them around into model neighborhoods- in other words, Raspberyl's Father won him over thorugh comic-book logic.

"What? That makes no sense! I haven't left your side long enough to do something like this... Lord Mao." Almaz cried, quickly figuring that the best course of action would be to appeal to Mao's ego as a master rather than normal logic- which probably wouldn't have worked.

"Hmmm, that also makes sense- coupled with the fact that you probably aren't smart enough to try something like this; do you have a response to this?" Mao asked Raspberyl's Father who had a pensive expression on, trying to consider the situation.

"Well, heroes don't lie- although on the other hand, you aren't much of a hero anymore... Or on some kind of mutated third hand, HUMANS do lie, and quite often... ALTHOUGH on some kind of even MORE mutated FOURTH hand, you aren't much of a human anymore, either... So where does that leave us? I'm kinda lost in that ocean of hands I just presented to myself in my flawed logic... BERYL!" Raspberyl's Father called unnecessarily loudly, since she was not 10 feet and 3 people away.

"Use your indoor voice please, father." Raspberyl said calmly as she maneuvered her way to the front- perhaps seeing her father vent his anger toward someone else calmed her, or maybe it was that because he deferred to her judgement in this situation she felt more at ease, or it may have been that since he was actually talking things out rather than just gutting Almaz with a rusty nail that made her feel more at ease- at any rate, she still referred to him as 'father'.

"Certainly- anyways, I need your assistance in a matter, assuming you answer this one. very. important. question." Raspberyl's Father said, allowing a moment for that to sink in before continuing. "You can Magichange, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Raspberyl asked, not at all afraid of her father for reasons even she couldn't fathom.

"Oh it doesn't really matter- wait... what weapon can you turn into?" Raspberyl's Father asked, knowingly contradicting himself in that sentence as he finally threw away his third cigarette and quickly lit his fourth to replace it.

"A sword- again, why?" Raspberyl asked again, putting more emphasis on the 'why?'.

"Again, Oh it doesn't really matter- now I must be going before nothing anyone says matters- AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN!" Raspberyl's Father said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What..?" Almaz voiced everyone's confusion about 30 seconds of silence after Raspberyl's Father left.

"He's quite the... colorful character- he's not very much like lady Beryl." Sapphire said, using this as an excuse to get closer to Raspberyl, maybe for a hug.

"How is he colorful? Everything he wears is black! His HAIR is black- he's the polar opposite of colorful!" Mao shot back- the notion that someone is 'colorful' means that they are normally pleasant to be around, and certainly not an honor-student idol- Mao had to defend him since he wasn't here to do it himself-... Uh... I mean if he knew that she had said that and Mao didn't defend him, Mao would be in serious trouble, so Mao defended Raspberyl's Father sorely for his own benefit.

"Maybe we should just go..?" Almaz suggested meekly.

"Fine, but only because I ordered it!" Mao said, and so they entered the AV room to face the source of the delinquent brainwashing...

* * *

Author's Note- I made up this extra scene that I decided to omit from the actual story; I thought it was quite amusing to write, and it kinda helps tell the story, but it was just too long of an off-topic argument that I took it out (AND I reference myself in a very insulting way), you can read it if you want, but it doesn't have an impact on the story- I made it kinda like the narration in the beginning of the story. if you're going to read it, enjoy!

* * *

"Have you ever wondered where the legends of powerful demons kidnapping beautiful human princesses originated? The source of these legends is none other than Raspberyl's Father. It all began many thousands of years ago, back when humans were curiously following kings and queens just because they said they should rule because their fathers did- long before Raspberyl, Mao, or even Raspberyl's Mother-"

"SHHHHH! Stop ruining the story flow! Telling my daughter about her mother is for later- don't let her ask questions now!"

"What are you talking about? What about my mother?"

"DAMN!"

"-were born. Raspberyl's Father had a particular lust for human women that were both beautiful and mortal- princesses in particular since actually getting to them was a challenge that made the reward all the sweeter. He preferred mortal princesses as opposed to demon princesses precisely _because_ they were mortal, so he didn't have to live with them forever- only about 40 years with the average life expectancy back then- so they would die and he could kidnap a new human princess-"

"Ugh, that's disgusting! What's wrong with you?"

"It was just a phase... at least until I met-... *cough cough* Hey look over there! It's... a fly!"

"MAY I CONTINUE?"

"If it means that much to you; go ahead... _rude_."

"Thank you- Often his plans of kidnapping human princesses and bringing them to the netherworld of his current residence would go awry since weak-willed human girls that spend too much time in a Netherworld often become demons themselves- in which case he would just leave them behind and move on to another Netherworld and begin anew-"

"Only the weak-willed princesses turn into demons? So that means I'm safe, right?"

"HEY! You can't talk- you're not even supposed to be in this scene! WHY IS EVERYONE BREAKING THE FLOW OF THIS STORY! THIS IS MY STORY, STOP RUINING IT!"

"Ummm you shouldn't break the fourth wall of your own story- it's bad publicity-"

"Isn't referencing the fourth wall technically breaking the fourth wall, princess?"

"Shhhhh, no names here! We're all supposed to remain anonymous you foolish boy! And you- stupid princess girl- STOP INTERFERING WITH MY STORY! I COULD just tell the stupid and lazy author of this story to omit you or something; since this story started before the actual plotline in the game, he can make changes to the story!"

"Oh yeah? Well since I'm a girl- and a princess no less, I could just use my charms and he'll make you a whiny, unrelatable weakling for the rest of the story! I'll even have him remove all the scenes that show you in a light that actually makes your character likeable!"

"I'll take you up on that challenge- I'll just threaten to murder him in a most horrible fashion if he crosses me!"

* * *

NEXT EPISODE OF GREATEST DEMONHOOD: Raspberyl's Father steals a teddy bear from a six-year old human girl with Leukemia!

-News Flash-

Later chapters may be delayed as the author has been in a terrible accident involving several of his vital organs and a comically large microwave oven and industrial-sized meat grinder.

-End News Flash-


	7. In the Center of the Circle

Chapter 7- In the Center of the Circle...

"HA! You freshmen wimps are no match for a senior like Gold Knuckle! Gold Knuckle hasn't even_ begun _to use his beheading kenpo to his full ability." Gold Knuckle taunted Mao and the rest of his Freshmen class, although there wasn't much he could do about it, Mao was furious.

"DON'T think we're done yet, either! We still have our secret weapon to use!" Mao shot back in an effort to regain his dignity- albeit with a horrible lie.

"Oh? Someone else I can use my Beheading Kenpo on? And evidently someone stronger than you wimps? Well. Bring. It. On."

"Uhhh, Mao? It's not hard to tell that you lied, but why bother at this point?" Almaz asked, trying hard to divide his attention between deflecting arrow shots and Mao, and he was actually suceeding.

"Because, slave, you are the secret weapon I mentioned! Everyone knows it's when they're about to lose that a hero unleashes his secret powers, so GO! GO NOW! DESTROY THEM!" Mao yelled to command Almaz, who reluctently stepped forward.

"This **wimp** is your secret weapon? Why I could-"

"Could what? Run home crying to mommy that you've lost to a little mouse-boy?" A voice called from seemingly nowhere, yet it seemed to echo everywhere.

"Who said that? I'm warning you, if I find whoever said that, I'll grind your skull into paste once I take it off the rest of your body!" Gold Knuckle barked angrily, wildly searching the room for the source of the voice.

_Did he just call me a mouse? AND Gold Knuckle just called me a wimp- do I have ANY friends?_

Raspberyl's Father shot like a rocket straight through the ceiling, his entrance like a beacon that drew everyone's attention.

"I'm your opponent now!" Raspberyl's Father yelled energetically as he soared to the ground at incredible speed. Quicker than anyone could blink, Raspberyl's Father crashed like a meteorite into the floor in the center of the room just in front of the AV room stage, leaving a perfect outline of his body on the stone floor where he had landed- the hole he made was 15 feet deep. Clouds of dust billowed out from the crash site, but it was still clear enough to see what had happened.

"This fool wants to fight Gold Knuckle? Fine, I'll dig you outta that hole and squeeze your head right off your neck!" Gold Knuckle said confidently as he made a heavy leap off of the stage, landing just a few feet away from the crater with a crash. Mao and his party saw this, but could do nothing to abate it, the Freshmen supporters of Gold Knuckle proved too numerous to overcome quickly- they were by no means losing, just being held back by sheer numbers.

Gold Knuckle looked down in the man-shaped crater, only to find that it was empty of his target. Like a wild beast searching for his prey, Gold Knuckle wildly looked about the room for someone who wasn't there before- completely oblivious to Raspberyl's Father about to strike him from behind. A few of the delinquent freshmen turned around and were about to go and help Gold Knuckle when they saw the glare of Raspberyl's Father's sword, glowing like a star right into their faces.

"Behind you, senor Knuckle!" Chewy shouted, and quickly his advice was taken into action as Gold Knuckle spun around and blocked the strike with his armored arm- shattering the sword into many hundreds of metallic shards that scattered like flies across the floor. Gold Knuckle struck, aiming for the neck, but Raspberyl's Father was long out of his reach long before he could even ball his hands into fists.

"Talk about lucky- if I didn't have such a _crushing _hangover from whatever happened last night, I'd have already cut you in half and been on my way at this point." Raspberyl's Father said, carefully watching all of the Freshmen delinquents surrounding him.

"So you're that legendary demon that has taken over the school? Gold Knuckle is less than impressed, your level is disappointing for all the hype." Gold Knuckle said, causing Raspberyl's Father to quickly check his level.

_WHAT? I'm only level 60! That's less than one-thirtieth of my actual level! I must've drank all the alcohol in the universe last night- which would also explain why my hangover is so crushingly painful this morning... No matter, I've still got- WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WEAPON SKILLS! AND MY EVILITIES, TOO! This is no normal hangover! This is... an Uber-hangover! I can't even use the Uber-Omega-Fire-Bomb-Strike Skill!... or Century Killer, rather... __If not for my only **slightly** lowered aptitudes, superior fighting ability while drunk, and my secret weapon- cheat codes, I might actually be in trouble!_

"So of course I'm not in trouble!" Raspberyl's Father accidentally voiced the end of his thoughts, then he finished with a taunt: "So. Bring. It. On." Raspberyl's Father said, purposely mocking Gold Knuckle's earlier taunt to Mao.

"Why should Gold Knuckle even bother with you? You're so weak that Gold Knuckle doesn't even need to dirty his hands fighting you at all- Freshmen! This man is an evil demon and it is your duty to destroy him for the good of the Academy! Sir Aurum will be proud to see his head on a pike!" Gold Knuckle rallied the Freshmen Delinquents, and they were eager to follow his command; all of them that surrounded him and other glory-seeking delinquents that were previously attacking Mao and co. now focused on Raspberyl's Father; together they all formed a circle at least 10 feet thick in any direction, and slowly the circle was closing in as the bloodthirsty delinquents closed in for the kill- on this one chance, this one, curious circumstance, their old, violent demonic natures mixed perfectly with their new delinquent natures to give them all the perfect drive for the kill, if just this once.

"COME ON! I WASN'T AFRAID OF ANY OF THE 500 OVERLORDS I'VE KILLED AND I AIN'T AFRAID OF ANY OF YOU, EITHER!" Raspberyl's Father yelled as he widened his stance and carefully watched every direction, just waiting for one of them to make a move so he could tear them apart. This ruse of power worked, and the rate at which the circle was closing slowed to a worm's pace, but it certainly didn't stop.

_I might not be afraid, but a weapon and my old level back would certainly would be nice..._

* * *

"He's fighting all of them alone? He certainly is brave." Sapphire noted, already ready to begin shooting into the mass of delinquents around Raspberyl's Father.

"Father..? What..? Why..?" Raspberyl couldn't quite voice what she was thinking, other than shock.

"But he isn't all-powerful- in this weakened state, he's not going to win this fight; they're going to tear him apart." Mao finally calculated his odds- according to his 1.8 million E.Q., the chance that Raspberyl's Father would win in his weakened state was 1 in 10,000 at best.

"Dad's going to lose..? But... but... Dad... _never _loses... NEVER... Raspberyl said, her voice shaking lightly, like she was on the verge of crying.

"He took over for us... he's throwing away everything for us... That's so... heroic..." Asuka said, her voice also shaking slightly, but certainly less than Raspberyl's.

"Is this the monster like we thought before? If he was... he would've left us to die... he wouldn't be taking all of them on by himself." Kyoko said, she was careful not to show any admiration by keeping her voice straight and level, but she wasn't succeeding too well.

"He'll win... I'm sure of it!" Almaz tried to assure them, not to much effect.

"Even the best of chefs sometimes need a helping hand with so many hungry customers beating down his door!" Mr. Champloo said as he appeared from seemingly nowhere in the middle of Mao's group.

"Oh, master! I didn't see you enter!" Almaz said joyfully, his spirits visibly raised now that a teacher was there to help.

"Not that his advice is any good! I'm going to let him weaken that crowd before I'm going in again!" Mao said adamantly, most others agreeing with him.

"Well I'm not!" Raspberyl cried as she forced her way to the front. "I don't care what you do, Mao, but I'm going to help my father!" Raspberyl said, her eyes awash with tears as she began a headlong-charge toward the circle.

_Ah my dear daughter- your help is a touching spark of hope to my ailing heart, but I would've rather you had just sat back and let me do all of the fighting..._

"Wait my lady! We're coming too!" Asuka cried as she and Kyoko both rushed after Raspberyl, easily catching up to her since she was so comparitively short. Without even slowing their pace, Kyoko picked up Asuka, who picked up Raspberyl; and together in this 3 person-high tower they charged at the circle of delinquents, who just took notice of the three of them charging wildly at them.

Just as they came to the edge of the circle, Kyoko threw Asuka and Raspberyl with all her might, nearly everyone in the room hoping that they would land safely inside the inner circle. Asuka and Raspberyl sailed through the air, quickly landing just inside the inner border of the circle- Asuka hit the ground running, quickly stopping and putting Raspberyl down with her father- who was more than impressed.

"Impressive teamwork from you three- not that I would know anything about teamwork." Raspberyl's Father laughed, not taking his eyes off of the circle for even a moment.

"Dad, are you ok?" Raspberyl asked, not even paying the slightest bit of attention to the crowd- all she could see was her distressed father.

"No one's been able to throw a single punch at me in over 300 years before I've torn their skulls out and you're worried about how I'm doing? Wait until after the fight, sweetie."

_Is this really happening? _Everyone in the room seemed to think- with Mao beign the exception.

_Ugh, this isn't really happening... _Mao said, on the verge of sickness.

"A delicious meal of the sweetest words my ears have ever tasted." Mr. Champloo said, him and Kyoko appearing inside of the circle just at that moment.

"Oh if only that made sense... and I have to wonder how you two managed to get inside the circle..?" Raspberyl's Father hinted his question lightly- he didn't want anyone to get distracted at this critical point of the battle- the part where nothing happens, apparantly.

"Ninja Skills!" Kyoko said proudly.

"A good chef never reveals his secrets!" Mr. Champloo said equally proudly.

"Fair enough, now's not the time for cooking secrets anyways!" Raspberyl's Father said, grinning in anticipation.

Raspberyl said to get his attention, which he gave as much to her as he could while still keeping an eye on the crowd. Don't you think a sword would be helpful? Raspberyl hinted at Magichanging for him, and he took the hint, although not favorably at first.

"As kind as it is for you to offer, I'd rather not get a sword so valuable to me get tarnished with blood." Raspberyl's Father said. Raspberyl was hurt, and her face showed it- she wanted to finally do something to help her father as he had helped her, so he quickly gave in.

Both of them leaped into the air simultaneously, and in perfect harmony they came together just as Raspberyl transformed and perfectly she came to rest into her Father's hand; eager for the fight, both of them.

"And now, we fight." Raspberyl's Father grinned evilly, and the group charged into the circle.

"Freshmen, ATTACK!" Gold Knuckle ordered from the stage, and the freshmen delinquents were upon the small group.

* * *

Offense was not an option for the 4 fighters, there simply was too many attacks coming in at all times that lowering their guard was suicide, so defense until a chance to quickly counter and return to defense was the only option- and it worked quite well.

Asuka had her back to the wall early on, and she skillfully used her spear to keep the enemies at bay; of the few that dared to move in to strike, she easily dispatched with single strikes- her strikes proved lethal, but she had few chances to actually strike, which often meant she was often just at a standstill with whole groups of enemies, each side just waiting for the other to move.

Kyoko nealy abused her superior speed in swiftly dodging all of the attacks sent her way, and nearly after every dodge she struck once or twice at her opponents, which proved to be like trying to wash away mountains with just a few raindrops at a time, but so often she skillfully moved in to strike that she was just as adept at defeating the enemies as Asuka was.

Mr. Champloo's attack style was... unorthodox, to say the least, but it was certainly effective. Erratic dodging movements coupled with curious cooking-based attacks was his style, but no one could even try to stand up to him when he took out his meat cleaver and chased whole groups of freshmen delinquents around the floor until they were all the consistency of a freshly tossed salad.

Raspberyl's Father held his defensive stance, and another agressive freshman delinquent ran himself into the trap- just as the delinquent was about to strike, Raspberyl in sword form lashed out and struck the delinquent; Raspberyl's Father carefully guided Raspberyl's strike to hit a non-lethal part of the delinquent- the shoulder. Carefully aimed non-lethal attacks were Raspberyl's Father's method of fighting, and each strike had to be made extra carefully, and of course, extra quickly to incapacitate without killing.

"Thank you, father." Raspberyl said in appreciation- her delinquent record would be ruined in the worst possible was if she had _killed_ someone, even if it was just by proxy.

"It's not easy to do this, so wait until the end to thank me- and only then if I didn't accidentally make you kill someone." Raspberyl's Father said as he took a few steps back so he could get back in his stance. As Raspberyl's Father tried to step back, a freshman warrior followed his steps, wildly swinging his axe at him. Raspberyl's Father kept moving back to avoid the strikes- he could've easily blocked the slow yet powerrful swings by using Raspberyl, but he dare not risk her injury. Raspberyl's Father inevitably backed into a wall, which he cleverly used ot his advantage; the warrior made an overhead vertical swing with his axe, putting all of his strength behind it, but he still had no speed to it. Raspberyl's Father easily sidestepped the swing, and with so much power behind it, it got wedged into the wall, leaving a sizable dent in the stone masonry.

"Some delinquent you are, damaging school property is more... honor student." Raspberyl's Father said evilly, quickly using this moment of vulnerability to bore his free hand into the warrior's chest, tearing out his heart in a mist of blood with hardly a light tug.

"Well I guess my strength is returning- and with it, my demonic nature. Perhaps you should turn back to normal." Raspberyl's Father suggested as he prepared his defensive stance once more.

"I can't... the only way for me to turn back is to let the Magichange wear off... then I wake up at the Nurse's Office... it won't be long now..." Raspberyl explained, her voice sounding tired and a little distressed at the gory kill her father just made.

"True, I forgot about that- I'll see you there!" Raspberyl's Father said as he again used his free hand to kill an attacking Freshmen- this time crushing a blue skull's head with his bare hand. Once it was clear enough, Raspberyl's Father summoned all of his considerable strength and he threw Raspberyl across the room as hard he could. At first Raspberyl travelled at practically mach 5 as she sailed through the air, but mid-flight she transformed back to her normal body and she slowed down dramatically- she slowed down so much, that she was going to land nowhere near safety- she was headed right for the stairs to the exit.

_Ohhhhh DAMN! Being weak again is such a pain..._

Raspberyl flew through the air as a sword, then she began to fall as herself. Raspberyl fell and fell, and finally came to rest safely as someone caught her mid-air, and very carefully she was brought back to safety so she could rest.

"THANKS MAO!" Raspberyl's Father shouted across the room as he broke a demon wolf's jaw by yanking the upper and lower jaws away from each other.

"NONE of you will mention this to her! And before any of you say anything, I did it ONLY because she serves me now- it's not very good if all of my servants die, you know." Mao said furiously though his teeth to the giggling group that greeted him upon his return.

"Sure Lord Mao, whatever you say." Almaz smiled.

_I think that display of Father-Daughter love really affected Mao, and in a good way! I think he just took a huge step toward finally opening his heart!_

"Awwww she looks so cute when she's sleeping~" Sapphire giggled as she hovered over Raspberyl- it was easy to tell that it wasn't just Raspberyl that she was swooning over. "May I hold her for you, Lord Mao?"

Mao carefully handed Raspberyl to Sapphire- while somehow concealing his blushing as he did so, and for another minute afterwards; until finally he adressed the rest of the freshmen under his command:

"NOW EVERYONE, WE JOIN THIS FIGHT!" Mao commanded, and the freshmen under his command all cheered and charged eagerly into the fray.

"Yes! We have the upper hand now!" Kyoko cheered as she made a wide leap backwards away from an attacking freshmen delinquent.

"Not while the Knuck is still here, you don't!" Gold Knuckle said as he leaped off of the stage, landing with a crash and sending out a massive shockwave that knocked most of the fighters present to the ground.

"Don't think I'm finished yet, oh young wayward student!" Raspberyl's Father said as he ripped his fingers out of his victim's head.

"You were weak before, and now you're all tired out from fighting- you don't stand a chance against my Beheading Kenpo." Gold Knuckle boasted, readying his fighting stance.

"You don't think so? I've got my old level back, so I don't think I even need to lift a finger to beat you." Raspberyl's Father grinned, provoking Gold Knuckle to check his level again.

"*gasp* one... _one thousand four hundred! _Ugh... I might be in over my head, but there are plenty of seniors that are a lot stronger than me, they could be even more than a match for you! Don't think this is the last time you'll see me, I'll be back!" Gold Knuckle said as he fled the scene, leaving a demoralized group of freshmen delinquents.

_One thousand four hundred? I guess it's not totally worn off yet- which reminds me, I wonder what "It" is..? Well I certainly know a goofy chef that will know!_

"Well that settles that- now I've got some work to do re-educating all of these delinquents!" Raspberyl's Father said as he started for the exit, but he was stopped by Mr. Champloo, who had not a scratch on him despite the battle that just took place.

"You did well in making that special snack for your love-starved daughter." Mr. Champloo said sincerely, with a smile and a nod.

"Perfect timing Champloo, I meant to ask you how did I end up in front of the AV room, and what _really _happened to make me so weak? Raspberyl's Father asked, to which Mr. Champloo seemed to be caught off-guard- he had to think for a minute before he responded.

"You came to me with a plan, and I merely supplied the catering- that is all I'm going to say-"

"NO it's NOT all you're going to say! You put Angel's Nectar and dissolved Ambrosia in my beer last night, didn't you? It's the only thing I can think of that would do this... and that vile taste in my mouth this morning... You poisoned me with angel-food, which made me _weak_ and _nice_ at the same time; isn't that what happened?"

"I'm surprised such a great portion of it wore off so quickly! Yes, that is what happened, also you yourself added about 20 cases of human vodka to the recipe- but you _did_ request me to do it, don't you remember?"

"Ugh... I don't know anymore, I think that vodka made me black out or something, I can't remember a thing! When and why did I ask for this?"

"Well you didn't ask me directly, a prinny messenger came to me with a letter that told me to do this- it matched your handwriting, so I did it; but I did think it was quite suspiscious that you asked me to add a potent demon poison to your food rather than just coming to me directly and taking it if you really wanted it." Mr. Champloo shrugged.

"So someone wants to kill me, and they must've gotten a pretty good hint how, cuz it certainly_ would've _killed me if not for my drinking habits... hmmm... must be a real dirtball if they're willing to sink that low to kill me... which means it could be anybody; I suppose it'll come up later- but that still doesn't explain how I ended up in front of the AV room before I passed out."

"That's where you were drinking- you knew where Mao was going and you were going to offer him assistance, so you wouldn't have to fight them all yourself."

"Huh, how... ironic that it turned out like this, huh?"

"I agree- while you were busy making an old specialty, an accident appears to have resulted a totally new- and particularly succulent- meal." Mr. Champloo laughed.

"Yeah well it was a one-time deal, so you better have enjoyed it while it lasted." Raspberyl's Father said as he herded the remaining delinquents out of the room for some serious re-education.

_Which leaves me to ponder what I'm going to tell Raspberyl once she wakes up... Or I could just use Plan 'B'- avoid her until something bigger comes up, or I have a chance to explain... Ugh... everything about the entire middle of the battle is already blank to me- I wonder what happened..? Nothing TOO humiliating, I hope..._

_Although on a brighter note, I still remember that beautiful human girl's name! Sapphire, Sapphire, Sapphire~ I wonder what she thinks of me? More importantly, I wonder what she thinks of that mouse-boy, being the only other human around..? Oh, the memories of beautiful princesses and the daring heroes that tried to save them from me, only to have their skin eaten off by hordes of vermin when they inevitably failed... Yeah... maybe I should take a trip to the human world to see what stories they have about me? Later, perhaps; now is time for re-education!_


	8. Mother of All Gym Classes

Chapter 8: Mother of All Gym Classes

"Excuse me... Teacher, sir?..." One of the delinquents huffed as he approached Raspberyl's father after 50 more push-ups "It's been 4 hours... *gasp* can we... *gasp* go yet?"

"Now I KNOW you didn't just ask to leave my gym class! You'll leave when I TELL YOU TO LEAVE! Run 666 more laps around the gym; MOVE IT, LAZY!" Raspberyl's Father barked, and the student began to drag his feet around the gym at a slightly faster pace than the average walking speed.

More whining erupted from the tired class, which was meant with less listening and more ordering from Raspberyl's Father, the temporary gym teacher while Mr. Boarpig was... out sick.

"COME ON CLASS, YOU CAN'T GET STRONGER WITHOUT A LITTLE SWEAT!" One of the delinquents called out happily as he was doing his required 1,000 jumping jacks for the ninth time; he alone seemed to enjoy all of the workouts that were essentially void of purpose but for torture that Raspberyl's Father forced them to do under the guise of 're-education', though it was more for his own enjoyment- this out-of-place bahavior caught Raspberyl's Father's attention.

"YOU!" Raspberyl's Father yelled out to the one, singular happy delinquent, he froze where he was and stood at attention, his hands at his waist. The delinquent was something close to a normal soldier- if that soldier just took a shower of sweat rather than water- but his hair was brown. Other than his smile and curiously high level in comparison to the other delinquents, he was otherwise unimpressive.

"Yes, teacher sir?" The delinquent said happily as he stood at attention for Raspberyl's Father. Raspberyl's Father didn't enjoy being called 'Teacher' or 'Teacher sir', so after pacing in front of the energetic delinquent for a few minutes, he had a devilishly evil idea.

"Don't call me 'teacher', you will refer to me as 'Mr. Father'." Raspberyl's Father barked in the student's face.

"Mr... Father, teacher sir?" The delinquent asked curiously, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY? What's your name, brat?" Raspberyl's Father demanded, acting furious but he was quite enjoying abusing his authority as substitute teacher.

"Bo Tie, Mr. Father sir!" The delinquent barked like a dog following his master's orders, his eagerness to follow was only met with contempt.

"And are you enjoying my class, _Bo Tie_?" Raspberyl's Father said with as much spite in saying 'Bo Tie' as he could manage.

"I am Mr. Father, sir! The brutal difficulty and tedium of repeating the same exercises for hours is very enj-"

"You are dismissed." Raspberyl's father waved him off casually, returning to ordering the delinquents who finished thier exercises.

"I'm... I'm what, Mr. Father sir?" Bo Tie asked, not fully believing that he had just heard that quite right.

"DISMISSED! THAT MEANS GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" Raspberyl's Father yelled right into Bo Tie's face- he could swear Bo Tie was about to cry right then and there.

Bo Tie whimpered and ran to the doors, muttering something about starting his own workout club that made this look like a day at the beach, but Raspberyl's Father didn't really listen to any of it- he still had a class to torture, one student didn't make much difference; besides, forcing Bo Tie to leave when he was enjoying himself did much more damage to him than letting him stay.

"Are you sure we're on time, my lady? It seems class has already started."

_You've gotta be kidding me, they're here? NOW? Of all the worst... ugh... I need a quick escape plan!_

"Ladies! Welcome to gym class-" Raspberyl's Father greeted Raspberyl, Kyoko, and Asuka as they entered the gymnasium; quickly he remembered the delinquents he was supposed to be punishing. "HEY! THE REST OF YOU CAN GO! You three stay, of course." Raspberyl's Father bellowed as loudly as he could so his students could hear him over their own loud, exhausted breathing. Some of them cheered, most just crawled out as quickly as their exhausted bodies could manage, which wasn't very fast at all.

"Father? _You're_ the teacher?" Raspberyl asked, quite shocked and unprepared- and based on the condition for the students that were just leaving, she was also quite afraid.

"I am what I want to be, and damn all those that try and stop me- today I'm substitute gym teacher and ironically you three seem to be my only students this class." Raspberyl's Father said, surveying the otherwise empty gym.

"So what shall we do, teacher sir?" Asuka asked simply.

_Ugh... **that** again... Whatever, I guess I can live with it..._

"Well with so small a class, I figured this calls for... special procedure." Raspberyl's Father began- he awaited a response, and the girls all waited patiently for him to continue; after a minute of awkward silence, he did continue. "We shall do nothing, so get comfortable, because as the teacher I'm ordering you three to sit here with me and do nothing." Raspberyl's Father sat on the gym floor, and the girls all unquestioningly followed his orders.

* * *

"We're just going to sit here for an hour?" Kyoko finally asked after about 5 minutes of silence, she was given no answer to her question, only a reprimand.

"I am your teacher, if you have a question for me, you must raise your hand and wait for me to call on you- I think being in Mao's class made you girls quite... honor-student." Raspberyl's Father said evilly, with a dark grin on his face. Asuka and Raspberyl glared at Kyoko, distressed, Kyoko raised her hand to ask the same question, but Raspberyl's Father just waved her off- he didn't need to hear it again.

"I suppose I am your teacher... like I just said before; so, you two-" Raspberyl's Father motioned to Kyoko and Asuka, both focused their attention to their temporary teacher. "I still don't know your names." Raspberyl's Father smiled, it was obvious what he was implying.

Both of them told him their names simultaneously, then again one at a time since he couldn't hear their names the first time.

"Asuka and Kyoko, got it- now since I know first-hand that both of you are quite fit and have no need to be in this class, you are both dismissed." Raspberyl's Father said casually, waving them off as if they were flies.

"We... we have to leave? Leaving just you two alone..? For an hour?" Asuka asked nervously- obviously still not fully trusting Raspberyl's Father.

"Yes to all three of those questions- and as your teacher, you have to obey me or both your records as delinquents will come to a tragic end, starting with-"

Both of them fled the gym, literally faster than one could say 'detention'.

"And now we are all alone, for an hour." Raspberyl's Father smiled, though it was hard to tell why- anticipation, joy, sadistic enjoyment- it was quite impossible to tell which.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Raspberyl asked simply, she was neither happy nor scared, she was quite apathetic to this whole situation.

"I didn't plan for you to be here in my class, so I suppose the answer would be no; which reminds me, why are you here anyways and not helping Mao out with opening his heart? Certainly he could use your help, it's been about 3 weeks since he started and he's made so little progress so far-"

"Mao is sick today- or he's just too lazy to come to school so he used a sick day as an excuse not to come- the point being that today was a day for me to go to my classes, and now would normally be gym class-"

"I've wondered something since before I've gotten here, Raspberyl, if you'll humor your father and his concerns." Raspberyl's Father interrupted- it was obvious where Raspberyl was going, and nothing was really to be gained for either of them for her to continue.

"And what have you been wondering, oh great and mighty demon lord?" Raspberyl said somewhat spitefully- if he didn't refer to her as his daughter, she wouldn't call him father; a fair trade.

"I left you here so you could learn to become the greatest demon ever- great enough to put me to shame, hopefully- and yet you seem to be fighting the system by doing acts of _charity_, why is that? Why are you a delinquent? Have you been a delinquent since I left you here?" Raspberyl's Father said with a deadly serious expression- there was no dodging or shadowboxing now- it was just straight-up 'answer my question' attitude, Raspberyl followed this mood.

"I don't want to be the same as everyone else, I want to be me! I'm not gonna be the same little, innocent schoolgirl burning her textbooks in a campfire like half of this school- the female half, obviously." Raspberyl explained equally seriously.

"That's exactly what I was hoping you would say." Raspberyl's Father smiled, breaking the serious mood that was established not 25 seconds ago.

"W- what?" Raspberyl asked, quite shocked that her demonic father would approve of her less than demonic behavior, but he did.

"Everything that demons are is temptation to... break equilibrium, I suppose you could call it- fighting the system that so many worked so hard to put in place is exactly what demons are for. This 'school for demons' is an entirely backwards notion altogether- one cannot teach someone to break the rules, because in learning to do so, they are following the rules the whole time! It's quite paradoxical, but in doing good acts like no other demon would, you are becoming the greatest demon this school will ever see! That is, assuming the recent delinquent outbreak doesn't totally reverse what I just said and return things to normal." Raspberyl's Father explained, he lost Raspberyl after the first sentence and a half; but then he said those fatal words, those 8 words that made her stick to him in a way more painful and tenacious than if he was tangled in 50 feet of barbed wire.

"_Your mother would be so proud of you_!"

_Oh, damn it... I hope the universe impodes now..._

The universe didn't implode at that statement, but it did seem to freeze in its tracks- all else was silent once he spoke those words. Even before he took his last shallow inhaling gasp as his body's natural reaction, Raspberyl's Father had already realized his mistake, but already an eternity too late- he spoke the forbidden word to Raspberyl: 'Mother'. Raspberyl had never met her mother- frankly, she didn't even think she had a mother at all for the first few centuries of her life; her father never spoke of her to Raspberyl, or indeed at all since her birth- or her mother's death, which ever happened last.

"_What about mother_?"

The seriousness was returning, but about a thousand-fold thicker and heavier than before- the sheer gravity of deadly determination echoed from Raspberyl, slowly choking the air around the two of them- lesser beings would have died if they approached them in this state.

"I feared this topic would come up sometime in this visit; and so here it is, and I am quite less than prepared for it." Raspberyl's Father said with a defeated smile on his face- this clearly wasn't going to be an easy conversation for either of them.

"Please, enlighten me- father." Raspberyl said, her completely straight face not twitching even a little bit as he spoke.

_Oh DAMN! Ineedawayout, Ineedawayout, Ineedawayout, Ineedawayoutofthis, Ineedawayoutofthis, I NEED A WAY OUT OF THIS!_

"Look! There's a dragon right behind you!" Raspberyl's Father tried in a desperate attempt to divert Raspberyl's attention, needless to say, it failed quite miserably.

"LIAR! QUIT STALLING AND TELL ME ABOUT MY MOTHER!" Raspberyl cried furiously, grabbing her father's shirt, tears falling down her face like so many little raindrops to the floor.

"Don't ask these questions that you know I can't answer, Raspberyl- It was meant to stay hidden!" Raspberyl's Father said, turning away quickly but he was unable to shake Raspberyl's grip- though only for lack of trying.

"But why? I need to know... why can't you tell me? At least tell me why you can't tell me!" Raspberyl weeped, burying her face in her father's gym pants; only a demon with heart as black as coal could've turned such a sight down- thus, enter the demon Raspberyl's Father.

"Since you show no signs of giving this up, then I'll just leave- exercise on your own." Raspberyl's Father said as he popped a cigarette in his mouth and disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving naught but dust in Raspberyl's hands and a tear in her heart.

A flood was slowly brewing in the gym, more tears fell from Raspberyl's face and splashed into tiny droplets on the floor as they slowly collected into a small puddle, just like any thoughts of repairing her relationship with her father, though the result of the bits and pieces joining together was a much, much more terrifying amalgamation than a simple puddle.

"FATHEEEEEEEEER!" Raspberyl cried as loud as she could manage, she received no answer.

"DON'T DO THIS... COME BACK, PLEASE!" Raspberyl cried somehow louder than before, her voice distinctly becoming darker and colder as her tears slowly began to dry up- the puddle on the floor of her collected sorrow warped from clear water to a swirling ink-black vortex, tainted by her new found hate.

"DoN'T lEavE ME ALonE AgAIn, FaTheR!" A voice that was no longer Raspberyl screamed in tearful fury, a vortex of black energy swirled about, polluting the air in the gym to blackness- and then, nothing- just in the matter of a millisecond- all was as it was before, Raspberyl sat alone on the gym floor, with nothing to show for evidence as to what had just ocurred save for a solitary black puddle on the floor in the center of the gym.

"What... what happened..?" Raspberyl asked whatever would listen- again, no one answered.

Raspberyl missed the rest of her classes that day, leaving Kyoko and Asuka to wonder what had ocurred in the gym between the two of them- clearly it was nothing good.

* * *

"Ugh... this pain... WHAT IS THIS PAIN!" Raspberyl's Father yelled, clutching his chest.

_My heart... it feels so heavy... so.. damn PAINFUL!... Urgh... it's like someone replaced my blood with solid, unflowing lead! Why does it hurt so much? Is this... pain... is it guilt?  
No... I can't... something's wrong... Something deeper than simple guilt... DAMN IT HURTS! I need to get to the bottom of this before it kills me!_

Someone entered the small office that moment, but in his monumental pain, Raspberyl's Father took no notice until he spoke.

"Guidance Counselor, sir, I was just coming with the new list of delinquents and I heard you-"

"Mr. Redshirt! Where is the Heart Bank?" Raspberyl's Father demanded, quickly spinning around to face his visitor, clutching his chest with one hand and Mr. Redshirt's shoulder with the other; Mr. Redshirt was stunned into silence, so Raspberyl's Father asked again- "WHERE IS THE GOD-DAMNED HEART BANK?"

"It's... the entrance is in the main square, near the entrance of the academy on the right side, if you're facing the exit-"

"I'll find it, now leave your report and get out!" Raspberyl's Father stormed out before Mr. Redshirt could do anything, his destination was clear- he was in no mood for weakness now, especially not from himself; he was going to solve his heart problems with his own two hands, even if he had to tear his own heart apart in the process.

_Delinquents springing up like insects, Seniors waltzing around the school causing trouble for me, an unknown jackass trying to poison me, and even **my own daughter **asking questions that I can't answer- IS ANYONE BUT THAT BUMBLING IDIOT MR. STUPID-SHIRT STILL ON MY SIDE!_


	9. Darkness Inside the Heart

Chapter 9: Darkness Inside the Heart

* * *

**IMPORTANT!** Author's Note- Just to keep most of you from getting bored, I'm gonna do you all a favor and tell you in advance that this chapter turned out really boring in comparison to the rest of the story- really all's it is is Raspberyl's Father talking to his True Heart self (which made for a confusing web of 's, since his true heart's name is 'Raspberyl's Father's True Heart', and it got even worse when it was about something he owned!) You don't have to read this chapter to know more of what's going next chapter, cuz I kinda ended on a mystery anyways- this chapter is skippable, but there's a small bonus in the chapter if you do, though it's hard to pick up on... Whatever, it's there, and there is no real disadvantage to not having read this chapter, so it's up to you all- have a nice day! **END NOTE, RESUMING STORY**

* * *

"Well this was right about what I expected from my own heart, if a little more... active than expected." Raspberyl's Father noted to himself as he looked around his heart.

The general shape of the overall heart was a cube, albeit a cube with many jagged edges and curiously shaped extensions- it was by no means peaceful to look at. Running around the heart site like a bunch of sweaty worker bees was nearly everyone that Raspberyl's Father has ever met in his entire life, along with several copies of himself which reflected his many sides of his heart, many copies of Raspberyl- most of them hardly older than 500 who were also running around doing the same work as the older reflections; and the director of it all, Raspberyl's Father's True Heart, the guardian of the secrets of the inner heart who was not only the only one present that was not only not doing any work to speak of, but he was also the only one with a gun- a simple 6-shot revolver, but considering no one else had any weapons at all, that was certainly an advantage; somehow Raspberyl's Father (the one from the outside) didn't think that those two facts were unrelated.

"KEEP WORKING YOU DOGS! ALL THIS MATERIAL ISN'T GOING TO CARRY ITSELF AND I SURE AIN'T GONNA DO IT!" Raspberyl's Father's True Heart barked out, aiming that particular 'Work Enhancement Statement' at Lazy Raspberyl's Father, who had just fallen asleep on top of a pile of sand that was designated for Raspberyl's Father's True Heart's private beach. Raspberyl's Father's True Heart shot twice in the air to get him awake and return to working, which he reluctantly did, albeit quite sluggishly.

"Very impressive operation you've got running around here." Raspberyl's Father commented as he approached Raspberyl's Father's True Heart.

"Oh? A visit from the whole being on the outside? This is truly a rare occasion- in fact, I think this is the first time this has ever happened- no, I KNOW this is the first time this has ever happened, because I haven't threatened to shoot you yet, and if I did shoot you, you wouldn't just come back the next day like the rest of these slackers." Raspberyl's Father's True Heart said, shooting his gun randomly wherever there was someone to shoot at until he ran out of bullets in his clip- 3 targets hit, none dead; they all returned to work after quickly examining their wounds, mostly out of fear for getting shot again.

"Yes, and as a first time visior I must say I'm quite impressed by the surprisingly efficient working system you've got in place here- everyone almost seems happy to work here." Raspberyl's Father said, surveying the hard-at-work reflections of himself, most of which were doing labor void of purpose.

"Why thank you, it's always nice to hear a compliment from someone who is essentially myself- though I have to say that the system in place is quite simple, really- they do whatever I say or I shoot them in the face, and those that do a good job and prove themself useful I deliberate more power to; and those I don't like but not enough to shoot them, I take away power from them- the more power certain sides of yourself have, the more they affect your actions on the outside-" Raspberyl's Father's True Heart paused for a second, then smiled and continued in a different direction. "Ah, listen to me telling _you_ how _your_ heart works- certainly you came into this... wonderful establishment for a reason, and you should tell me that reason before I get bored of your presence demeaning my authority and I shoot you in the nose for my amusement... so... uh... what was I saying..?"Raspberyl's Father's True Heart lost himself in his sadistic imaginings, but he quickly regained himself. "Right, your reason for being here- or else."

"Uhh.. right, I'm here bec-"

"Stop." Raspberyl's Father's True Heart cut in, and Raspberyl's Father stopped just as he said that- Raspberyl's Father's True Heart continued immediately when he stopped. "I already know why you're here- if I didn't... well... I wouldn't be a very good guardian of your heart then would I? You're here for that... minor ocurrence that happened about... 2 hours ago? I will tell you what happened here, but you must tell me what happened on the outside at that time." Raspberyl's Father's True Heart stated, though it was more of a question than a statement.

"You call it a _'minor ocurrence'_, while I, on the other hand call it a massive burning pain in my chest- like someone lit a bonfire in my chest for about a minute- _that's_ what happened on the outside- which hardly warrants being called a 'minor ocurrence', now what happened here that was so... relatively _minor_?"

"Ease up- calling it a minor ocurrence was a joke- THAT would be the understatement of the millenia- To put what happened here in perspective, the mere fact that both of us are still here talking about it I'm certain is nothing short of a miracle- and considering that's coming from me... well, I'm sure you understand." Raspberyl's Father's True Heart paused for a second, though it seemed largely unnecesary- he continued after a second of choosing his next words. "It began with a normal ocurrence here- your dark self and his lighter counterpart were conflicting over who's the big-boss around here, the one who gets the final say in what happens on the outside- in this conflict, your dark self managed to gain the upper hand for a short time, and after we noticed what the conversation was about- that being... well... you know-"

"I know, let's just skip over the details- what did you do?" Raspberyl's Father asked sternly- a passive way of saying 'get to the point!'

"He made you leave- the logic behind it being to end the conversation before unwanted information was spilled. It was after you fled the gym that... something happened- not immediately, about a minute or two afterwards, but... something was born; something from the deepest depths of your daughter's heart... Something so incredibly powerful, that the echos of it's emergence were felt here, in your heart. It may have just been a shadow of the REAL darkness, but it still took the combined strengths of ALL of us just to drive her back... the power she weilded... it was nothing short of incredible... GODLY, in fact. The damage from this clash can still be seen around, if you look hard enough." Raspberyl's Father's True Heart said, gently tilting his head to the right; Raspberyl's Father looked toward where his True Heart was passively referring him to, and what he was talking aobut became all too obvious- a massive hole in the wall of the heart, dark fires were still cackling gently on the shattered crystals.

"A dark side of my daughter that gives her such incredible power that she can nearly kill me with just it's surfacing? Such a powerful force must reside in my heart as well, yes? How can I call upon the strength to match hers?"

"... I... That would be... well..." Raspberyl's Father's True heart hesitated- this was obviously not a topic he wanted to be talking about.

"That would be what, exactly?"

"To... to have the darkness of your heart overpower myself; and in the end, the darkness will make me obsolete and completely overtake you."

"**That** gives me power? Something so simple as letting my inner darkness take over?" Raspberyl's Father said with an enormous sense of relief- a solution so simple, so perfect and it was right within his grasp! Or so he seemed to say...

"It isn't without it's drawbacks- the only reason I'm telling you this is because I'm hoping that you'll see the... _futility _behind such an endeavor- do not try to use your inner darkness to match your daughter's growing darkness- fighting fire with fire will make both sides burn to the ground in a sea of hate; you must heal the wound that yo-... _our_ actions caused, not tear it wide open!" Raspberyl's Father's True Heart cautioned.

"Alright, calm down, I wasn't serious about it anyways- but I'd like to think of it as a fallback:_ CAN _I do it? _CAN_ I gain such power to defeat my daughter if it becomes necessary?"

"... You can, but it won't be as easy as your daughter's relatively quick transformation- normally one can only do such a feat if they have a considerable amount of hatred or malice tied with... something- in your daughter's case, her hatred is tied to her mother's absence in her life and the fact that you're silent about the subject-"

"If I were to tell her the truth, then she'll DEFINITELY turn dark again!"

"You don't need to tell me, I know the situation at least as well as you do. But as for you transforming into... well, 'Dark Di-'"

"STOP! Read my name as is shown in the menu before you continue, please."

"Right, right, sorry; 'Dark Raspberyl's Father'- as for that happening, you would need your hatred and raw passion to overcome... well, me- in doing so though, you will lose not only any sense of morality and emotion, but also any memories you have- you will cut down your daughter without a shred of remorse or a second thought-"

"ENOUGH! I get that I will only use it as an absolute last resort, now let's move on to a more... peaceful method of removing my daughter's darkness, shall we?"

"Agreed; the way I see it there are 3 ways of dealing with the problem, I'm sure none of which you will enjoy: the first option being that you could just tell your daughter the truth about your mother and hope for her to accept the truth and forgive you." Raspberyl's Father's True Heart said, waiting for feedback on that obviously terrible option.

"Uhhh no, I'm not leaving the future of Evil Academy- or EVERYONE, EVERYWHERE, actually- to the whims of fortune, WHAT'S NEXT?"

"Right, well option 2 would be to go into your daughter's heart and deal with her darkness at the source." Again he paused, waiting for a reaction.

"Maybe... that's certainly an impro- wait... won't her heart's darkness be REALLY powerful, as in more powerful than me in this form?" Raspberyl's Father asked.

"Probably, again- it's just an option." Raspberyl's Father's True Heart shrugged.

"I suppose, so what's the final option?" Raspberyl's Father asked.

Raspberyl's Father's True Heart hesitated for a moment- again it seemed that he didn't want to say what happens next:

"Kill Raspberyl before she turns again."

Silence.

"You've gotta be kidding... So, the overall idea being that I either have to tell her the truth about her mother that I basically _murdered _the day Raspberyl was _born _and hope she takes it well, OR I could go into her heart and probably get murdered at the source of all her hatred and still everyone everywhere dies at her hate-filled hands, OR I can just murder her and forever live with both my daughter's and my wife's blood on my hands? Gee, isn't that such an _easy choice_!"

"Well... if you put in a way so pessimistic that it seems no matter what you do you'll fail, yeah, that's kinda the gist of it."

"That _can't_ be all there is to it... There must be something else... There HAS to be another way..."

"hmmmm... It's a long shot... well, it's more like a long shot that was so long there was just about no chance of making it, then it was made about 10 light-years longer and instead of a gun, you've got a pea and a straw- but it's a shot none the less."

Raspberyl's Father made a 'go ahead' sign with his hands, and so he did.

"The only REAL downside I see is that to do it you have to... open your heart... Though that certainly is a massive downside, given the unknown amount of time we have to do it."

Raspberyl's Father had to chuckle at the thought- open his heart? Like Mao has been doing for just under a month? Right, THAT'LL happen- maybe right before the universe implodes, or maybe the day after the end of time- whichever happens first.

"Open my heart? What good will that do?"

"Here's what I'm thinking..."

* * *

Raspberyl's Father exited the heart bank, evidently in a hurry because he was nearly sprinting toward his office- Mr. Redhsirt barely had time to catch up to him to give him his daily report- he didn't have a chance to give him yesterday's report since he was in the Heart Bank for nearly a whole day.

"Guidance Counselor, sir, I have-"

"Mr. Redshirt- I have an important job for you, much MUCH more important than just monitoring delinquent activity- I need you to watch my daughter, if you notice any significant changes in her behavior and strength, notify me IMMEDIATELY- and I can't stress that enough- I'll be in my office; if I'm not in my office, then have every prinny, teacher and student available search for me- this is a matter of grave importance, if you let me down I swear I'll... I'll have to come up with a new manner of painful, gruesome and horrible execution to punish you- do I make myself clear?"

"Yes... Yes sir, I will do as you say." Mr. Reshirt managed to say.

Raspberyl's Father rushed into his office and slammed the door, locking it from the inside as soon as he was certain it was closed.

No one saw Raspberyl's Father for several days, at least.

* * *

A.N.- BOOOOORING! I so hated writing this chapter, it was so BORING! and I'm sure it was quite dull to read, too. Arbitrary explanation for everything that _could've_ happened and why they didn't- it had to be here eventually, and in the end I pretty much ended up just about where the chapter started! In my opinion, this chapter doesn't even need to exist- I could've just written around it, but I chose not to for reasons unknown to myself- so here it is, despite how much I HATED how it turned out.


	10. Leap Into the Dark

Chapter 10: Leap Into the Dark

Two straight weeks Raspberyl's Father spent in near-total solitude in his office- only made 'near' solitude by the many messenger prinnys that ocassionally were allowed to enter to deliver news on delinquent activity, utterly refusing to hear anything else from the prinny messengers that were often thrown out right the moment they finished relaying the information he specifically asked for and ONLY the information he specifically asked for, and the moment they offered even a single breathe of any sort of information he didn't ask for, he threw them out with one of several signs taped to their backs, all of which read several variations of insults and explicit curse words, most of which brought the curse of the few honor students that remained laughed histerically at them the moment that enough light to read the signs illuminated the words- the only prinnys that came close to him that he didn't humiliate or physically damage in any way were the pair of guards that permanently watched over the doorway to his office, only allowing in the prinnys with delinquent reports in their hands and a sign not yet taped to their back- students wishing to talk to the Guidance Counselor were to be attacked on sight. Even Mr. Redshirt wasn't able to get any sort of contact with his former boss- not that he cared one way or another, not having to do work for him; though again Raspberyl's Father's better treatment prinnys really irritated him.

"I'm going to get in, even if I gotta kill those two prinnys!" Mr. Redshirt said under his breath as he turned his attention from harassing an innocent student to the now-fixed door to the Guidance Counselor's office. Mr. Redshirt cracked his neck twice and marched to the doorway, inevitably he was stopped by the prinny guards moving to block his entrance.

"No admittance, dood- boss's orders." prinny guard 'A' repeated that line about 50 times a day since now there were many delinquent students that felt the need to address issues around the school to the guidance counselor, though this was the first time a teacher attempted entry.

"I'm the damn vice-principal! You'll let me in because I'm technically _his _boss!" Mr. Redshirt barked at the guards, who seemed resolute in their defense of the office.

"Not a chance, dood; the boss-dood SPECIFICALLY told us not to let in ANYONE, especially the vice-principal- which is obviously you, dood." prinny guard 'B', both of them standing right in front of the doorway- obviously he was literally going to have to go through them both to get inside.

"And how do you two propose to stop me?" Mr. Redshirt smirked, readying his sword- he was level 1,400, they were level 100 each, there was clearly no contest.

"Plan B, dood?" Prinny Guard 'B' asked Prinny Guard 'A'.

"Plan B it is, dood!" Prinny Guard 'A' agreed.

Prinny Guard 'A' picked up Prinny Guard 'B' and threw him right into Mr. Redshirt's face quicker than he could even pull out his sword- Prinny Guard 'B' exploded in Mr. Redshirt's face- not even injuring him, but stunning him long enough to let the Guidance Counselor know.

"Dood! We've got a situation and we need your help Counselor- dood!" Prinny Guard 'A' said as he frantically slammed on the door.

"OUT OF MY WAY! I'LL GET IN THERE IF I GOTTA CUT THE DOOR OPEN WITH AN AXE!" Mr. Redshirt grabbed Prinny 'A' and threw him several feet behind, exploding him and incapacitating him as well.

"FINALLY!" Mr. Redshirt cheered for himself, though he wasn't sure why- he didn't really gain anything, and he basically did all that just to get a chance to talk to a man he hated, but a victory is a victory nontheless.

Mr. Redshirt reached for the doorknob slowly, savoring the moment while he could. Mr. Redshirt finally touched the knob, at the same time he finally realized why this victory was so sweet- he was disobeying Raspberyl's Father's direct orders! A victory so sweet, he had to open up the door quickly and surprise him in his solitude!

Mr. Redshirt swung open the door, and he was greeted with something small and wooden being violently pushed into his face and quickly puncturing through the center of his forehead, coupled with a fist delivered to his chest at the same moment of penetration- he didn't even catch a glimpse of what was inside as he was already on the ground screaming in pain and trying to pull what seemed like a thin wooden stick out of his skull.

"Tell those prinny guards that I'm finished but still no one is allowed in- with the exception of Raspberyl; and I mean NO ONE, not even myself, or you, and I will know if you go in there, and you will wish that you didn't try it when you find a railroad spike wedged into your chest the moment you touch the doorknob." Raspberyl's Father said as he deliberately stomped right where he had just punched Mr. Redshirt in the chest as he left his office, locking the door behind him.

"Will do..." Mr. Redshirt managed to cough out as he felt around the wound on his forehead- he didn't even think about these... questionable orders, all he cared about was his wound, which already felt wet. Mr. Redshirt's hand came back covered in a crude mixture of red and white liquids, both were quite thick and trickled slowly down to his wrist as he wondered what it was.

_The red is obviously blood... but... _Mr. Redshirt smelled his hand to try and discern what the white liquid was.

_Is... this is... paint? What the hell was he painting?_

* * *

"Something about this school seems... different..." Raspberyl's Father noted as he walked through the debris-free and sparklingly cleaned hallways completely free of loitering students during classes and varieties of grafitti- it made him sick as he looked at it, but still he pressed on to his target- the dean's office. Probably attesting to this radical change in scenery, Raspberyl's Father seemed to foresee Mao's group all crowded in what used to be the massive void-filled room of the dean's office, and is what was once the dean's personal throne room- that being Aurum. Just as Mao's group seemed to be wrapping everything up and leaving the office, that was when Raspberyl's Father made his presence known- though by that time it was only him, Mao, Almaz, Sapphire, and Raspberyl.

"Greetings to you all- did you have a good time defeating Aurum and overcoming your inner darkness?" Raspberyl's Father directed to Mao- he wasn't going to deal with Raspberyl... yet, the time had yet to come for that.

"How did you know about that? We know you've been locked all alone in your office all this time." Mao answered with another question, as expected.

"THAT would be a secret- just suspend your disbelief of my omniscience by figuring that I'm a greater demon than any of you ever shall be, so I logically know things that I shouldn't." Raspberyl's Father said- now he began to deal with his daughter, subtly, but it was already calculated in his mind- him talking about himself after hurting her so much the last time he talked to her would obviously get to her.

"A greater demon there never was..." Raspberyl whispered to herself, so quietly that no one could hear her. Raspberyl was a bit more than completely disgusted by her father acting in such a way- she couldn't even bear to be near him now; stealthily she began to step back so she could get away from him- this careful escape didn't escape his notice. Raspberyl was in the back of the group to begin with, in front of her was Almaz and in front of him was both Mao and Sapphire who were facing Raspberyl's Father, so literally everyone was in his way.

"Your name was Sapphire, correct?" Raspberyl's Father asked, evidently to Sapphire.

"It is, but I don't think I've caught your name..?" Sapphire gently hinted- this wasn't unexpected or an awkward situation for Raspberyl's Father, by now he had become an expert at avoiding answering those kinds of questions, usually just by ignoring them.

"If I had told you my name, I'd have to cut your ears off first and then remove your brain and place it in a jellyfish so you wouldn't tell anyone that damning information- there are only so many brainless jellyfish, you know. So I'll do you a favor and not tell you my real name; you may call me Raspberyl's Father, ok?"

"Alright, and thank you Raspberyl's Father!" Sapphire giggled.

Raspberyl hadn't made much progress in her escape, she was still hardly 5 feet behind Almaz, still too close to make her exit without any of the others noticing, but still far enough out of her father's grasp- he had to get closer.

"There's something I've noticed, Almaz..." Raspberyl's Father pushed past Mao and Sapphire to Almaz, his advance halted Raspberyl's retreat temporarily as she thought for a moment he was coming toward her, and she dare not show that she was afraid of her own father- her reputation as a badass delinquent who should respect her parents would be ruined on the spot.

"You... actually know my name?" Almaz asked, his voice shaking as the great demon neared him, all of his legendarily sadistic attention was focused on him- for a human, it was probably a very frightening experience.

"I think it's because my brain isn't totally loaded with nicotine and the many thousands of other poisons in cigarettes- or it may be because your title says 'hero', meaning you are worth more of my attention- and by consequence, respect- though not much more in either case, than say, a common demon slave; congrats on your 'hero' status- I'll kill you later, _hero_. It's been nice knowing you." Raspberyl's Father immediately moved his attention back to Raspberyl, still slowly retreating away from him, then he quickly returned his attention to Almaz.

"And once your heart is mine- in my hand, preferrably- I'll take that pretty princess of yours, too!" Raspberyl's Father whispered demonically- though it was a bluff, Almaz still bought it.

While Almaz was whining like a baby about Raspberyl's Father threatening to kill him and steal his future wife, as a good demon should, Mao and Sapphire laughed at the violent implications that his _clearly_ good-natured joke and _not_ promising threat of murdering Almaz brought- with everyone distracted, now was his chance- he swept past Almaz faster than a tornado wind. Raspberyl noticed his swift advance since she wasn't busy laughing or crying, and she turned to run- just too late.

"Don't cry, little girl- this is all for your benefit, you know." Raspberyl's Father said as he siezed her by her arm and yanked her back, well within his power to keep her. Raspberyl shrieked, now drawing the full attention of everyone.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sapphire cried, her gun already aimed at the back of Raspberyl's Father's head.

"Let me GO!" Raspberyl cried, struggling as much as her small frame could handle, but she was not nearly as strong as her father, and she couldn't even weaken his powerful grip in the slightest.

"QUIET!" Raspberyl's Father shouted out as he finished restraining his daughter with both of his hands and he spun around- he knew that Sapphire's violent streak was legendary, and any threat against her or a friend of her was sure to meet her wrath, coupled with Almaz being a hero who would inevitably try and rescue the relatively weak Raspberyl from her known demon father, and Mao being... well Mao; Raspberyl's Father knew he was going to have to get past all 3 of them to reach his target. "This is for everyone's benefit, just take my word for it!"

No one bought it, all 3 of them readied their weapons to try and save Raspberyl. Raspberyl's Father shifted his grip, his left hand restrained both of Raspberyl's arms while his right held her by the neck- just a single careless twist would end her life, but that didn't seem to register to Mao, Almaz, and Sapphire.

_Damn... why did I think that would work? Hmmm I need to keep them at bay for long enough to draw out Raspberyl's darkness... actually, I think that violence- when applied properly and with a careful hand- will help with both problems!_

Raspberyl's Father released Raspberyl's neck with his right hand and grabbed a knife from one of his pants pockets, and his now armed hand returned to near her neck, hardly an inch away.

"This is something that needs to be done, just hold your weapons for a minute- if you _don't_ take my word for it, then I'll kill all 5 of us." Raspberyl's Father said, and everyone froze.

"Why are you doing this?" Almaz asked- figures a human had to a the voice of reason against him.

"There are two reasons- I'll only tell you one: killing and terrorising is in a great demon's nature, and what better way than to threaten a bunch of innocent children and even my own daughter?" Raspberyl's Father said, putting up a flawless facade of total apathy and cold logic- this time, EVERYONE bought it, even Mao.

"You three will leave us, you may return in 10 minutes- by then, only one of us will be here, and you may do as you will."

They did so, leaving Raspberyl to the mercy of her murderous father.

"Father... why..? Why? WHY?" Raspberyl began to sob, wetting his left arm with her tears within seconds.

"Ecstasy, daughter- there is no replacement for pure, sadistic torture to give myself the feeling of pure joy; the more the better- and this is almost as perfect... as the day your mother died." Raspberyl's Father whispered sinisterly- THAT was the trigger, he knew- the transformation was about to begin.

"All this time I've been watching, like a tiger watches his prey; letting you live today so the joy of murder tomorrow would be all the sweeter."

Now it began, but it certainly didn't climax yet. Waves of black air swirled about in a vortex around Raspberyl and her father; a cold wind began to blow from nowhere- the pure energy made it difficult for Raspberyl's Father to keep his grip, but he was still stronger- the darkness had not _nearly _reached it's peak, and that's where he needed it- more provoking would be necessary.

"Graduation? From this school? Certainly a first, but not today- was that your way of escaping me? A pathetic attempt, a legend I will become, for slaying the one who almost made it. Your mother would be proud indeed- for _one_ of us, at least."

A more furious surge of dark energy erupted from nowhere, and another, more frigid air gusted about, making holding Raspberyl extremely difficult, but not impossible- she was close, but not quite there yet.

_Just a little bit more... just one more!_

"WhAT... HApPenNed TO MoThEr?" Raspberyl asked in a darker voice, her tears ceased to pour, and already small flashes of dark energy began to spin about.

"She just kept screaming for mercy from a god who would give her none- I think letting you live was enough mercy for that day, so I took her life instead!"

A shockwave blasted Raspberyl's Father across the room straight into the marble walls- Raspberyl's darkness had fully awakened, and it's prime target was so near, so simple to kill. After wrenching himself free from the wall, Raspberyl's Father looked upon the effigy of darkness that was once his daughter, and he was sickened at it's sight.

"This is what I've created? A soul so luminous, a mind so sharp, and yet... with a heart so dark... so like myself- a path that must not be traveled again. I will end this, even if I have to give up everything I once defended so adamantly." Raspberyl's Father mused, walking slowly toward Dark Raspberyl.

"WheRe Is MoTHeR, fAThEr? I MiSs moThER!" Dark Raspberyl shrieked as she held her head with both hands, searching around the room wildly for her mother that wasn't there.

"You'll need to find that out yourself... maybe by tearing the answer right out of my heart..." Raspberyl's Father carefully taunted her; taking the bait, Dark Raspberyl began to charge toward her father at incredible speed- faster than any human could follow, and even fast enough to shoot right through the marble walls- but not quite fast enough for her father.

Raspberyl charged straight at and slammed into her father at full speed, who held his ground and caught her in his arms, holding himself in place as best as he could manage against the incredible impact. Another shockwave erupted, but this time Raspberyl's Father's grip wasn't weakened in the slightest- tightly he held Raspberyl against his chest, not ever going to release his grip until he either lost his arms, or he finished what he had started.

Dark Raspberyl struggled violently against her father's grip, but he didn't lighten up in the least.

_Almost... just a little bit more..._

"Is that all you got? Such a waste, simply ripping your heart out will be such a simple task at this rate! I hoped for a _challenge_!" Raspberyl's Father taunted. Dark Raspberyl struggled so violently that she seemed to be having a seizure, all the while violent gusts whipped about and dark energy spiralled violently, forming a small black tornado around them- Raspberyl's Father didn't falter in the slightest. Raspberyl's Father positioned his daughter so her head was just above his shoulders, giving her room to struggle all she wanted, though all it did was tire her out.

It took some time, but slowly Dark Raspberyl began to calm down, if only marginally, and she began to cry again, more out of fury than sorrow, though. Raspberyl's Father also calmed himself- he slowed his breathing, and carefully monitered both his own and what he could feel of his daughter's heart rates, until they finally matched in perfect sync- he then accelerated his breathing to make his slower heartbeat to match Dark Raspberyl's furiously pounding heart. More time passed, and eventually Dark Raspberyl noticed the steady _bump... bump... bump... _of the two hearts matching heartbeats, and she finally gave up struggling against him, and as she did so her father carefully slowed down his own heart to keep them in sync- it was a long, difficult process, but it seemed to have worked.

"Steady yourself." Raspberyl's Father said quietly, and she did so. "As much as you must hate me for all I've done, I'm still your father; all this pain you've been given from me, let me take it from you- all of it. Let your hate for me be the fuel that gives you the will to do so; in taking this pain, I burden myself- let that, if nothing else, give you the will to do this."

Thunder booms echoed thorughout the room, lightning shot about, as if from nowhere; a shell of light enveloped Dark Raspberyl and her father, the terrible force of Dark Raspberyl's power drifted away, until it was non-existent; at the same time, a small channel of darkness was drawn forth from Raspberyl's heart and it was drawn into her father's heart, just as he had wanted. Both of them were tired and beaten from the struggle, slowly a wave of light enveloped them both, until finally the darkness of Raspberyl's heart was fully channeled to her father's heart.

* * *

Raspberyl regained her senses in the battle-scarred room where Aurum finally fell- craters and debris from all sides of the room littered the room; she had awakened much too late to talk to her father like she so fervently wanted to- he had left long ago, along with the darkness of her heart. Raspberyl wildly searched the room for her father, but he wasn't there, only Mao, Sapphire, Almaz, and Mr. Champloo were in the room with her, all of them were playing cards until they noticed she was awake. Everyone but Mao quickly huddled toward Raspberyl to check if she was ok; Mao pretended to be indifferent, though he couldn't help but glance in her direction, if but for a minute.

"Quite the talk you two had, huh? Is everything better now?" Sapphire asked quite directly.

"No... I need to speak with him... where is he?" Raspberyl asked back, she wasn't given a reply for about 30 seconds while everyone exchanged worried looks.

"He told us that he was done with you and that we could come check on you now, then he headed to his office to collect his things and leave- he said everything was taken care of to Sir Mao's Father, as well." Sapphire finally said. Raspberyl offered no reply, she simply bolted and began sprinting as fast as she could've toward the Guidance Counselor's Office.

* * *

Raspberyl shoved passed the prinny guards before she even realized she actually had permission to enter anyways and she pushed the door open as fast as her small body would allow, she was greeted with her most pessimistic expectation- an almost empty room, empty in the sense that no one was in there, but still something she would never have imagined was there. The desk was gone, as was the chair and wastebasket, which was all that was in the room before, all that remained in the room was a dirty newspaper carefully laid on a cleared spot on the floor, and a painting.

The painting was large- about 4 feet tall and 2 feet wide- and it showed a couple, one of whom was a young Raspberyl's Father, the other of whom was a woman Raspberyl had never seen before, but she instantly knew who it was- her mother.

Raspberyl's Father (on the left side of the painting) looked drastically different than what Raspberyl had come to know him as: he didn't have a cigarette in his hand or mouth, as he nearly always did whenever Raspberyl had seen him throughout her life; his jet-black hair was quite neatly cut short rather than sprawled across his head wherever it happened to be when he woke up; his eyes seemed a great deal less dark and tired; and he had a peaceful smile on his face- not sadistic, not devious, not a sarcastic smile made just for the sake of the picture, but a genuine, peaceful smile like Raspberyl had never seen him make; really the only similarity between this man and the father Raspberyl had grown up knowing was that he wore similar all-black clothing to show off his physique, his shirt was nearly the same, only made nearly by a _tie-_ of all things- and a fairly loose-fitting black jacket; as for pants, he wasn't wearing the same thousand-pocket pants he always seemed to wear as long as Raspberyl had remembered, just plain, boring black pants- both his shirt and pants looked quite soaked in a suspiscious crimson liquid that looked strangely like blood.

Raspberyl's Mother (on the right side) was just as one would expect from such a title as 'Raspberyl's Mother'. She looked like an exact copy of Raspberyl, but older- though she couldn't have been much older than 2,000. Raspberyl's Mother's hair was pink, as would be expected, but it was down just past her shoulders and a bit ruffled compared to Raspberyl's Father; she had a smile much like Raspberyl's Father did, but hers was more of a smile of anticipation rather than serenity; she was wearing a tight short-sleeved crimson red shirt that gave a nearly shameless view of her breasts- they were still covered enough, even by human standards- below she wore a long skirt of the same dark red shade of color as her shirt, though both her shirt and skirt seemed to have several odd stains of white liberally spread across all visible parts. After looking at her clothes for long enough, it became evident that her clothes weren't both crimson red, but rather white and they were so drenched with blood that they _looked_ crimson red

After examining the painting for what seemed like hours, Raspberyl finally took a look at the newspaper on the floor. It was dated over 1,700 years ago, making it even older than Raspberyl, though you wouldn't be able to tell since it was so carefully preserved- only the front page though, which had a black and white copy of the painting in giant letters; the caption below stated: "A newly wed couple named... (right) and... (left) were witnessed in killing over 3,000 demons of assorted races and levels, ranging from less than 20 to more than 1,000! (see next page for whole story)" (where the names where, there were rips in the paper)

Raspberyl was disappointed that she didn't learn her mother's name, but she was very... relieved, would be the closest word as to how she felt- relieved that her father wasn't a total monster as she had thought when he first arrived- but she just couldn't stop thinking about the small rips in the paper where both their names would have been. Raspberyl looked at the painting one last time for some clue as to their names, but there was nothing. Raspberyl looked down at the floor in dismay- and that's when something caught her eye. A small piece of paper, not even 3 inches in length was taped to the bottom of the painting, though it seemed even smaller since it was attached to the large painting. Raspberyl removed it, and she couldn't help but laugh at how convenient the message was.

"Elena-Marie" read the first small slip of paper in newspaper print, and the other read "Dietrich". Raspberyl looked at the paper to which they were attached, it read:

_"Humans gave me this name many thousands of years ago, I liked it, so that's my name- Raspberyl's Father"_

Raspberyl cried and laughed simultaneously at the message- though this was obviously not his current preferred name, it was nice to have a little secret just between the two of them since everyone else who knew was probably dead.

* * *

A.N.- I am... less than satisfied at how this turned out, though granted, I typed this chapter up 3 different times, each of them I HATED how they turned out so much, I started over- this one is... satisfactory, at best. Mostly so I can be lazy, here it is- I hope you all like it better than I do.

Post Author's Note- Oh, and there's one more chapter to go- the story is over, but there's gonna be an epilogue, so be on the lookout for that.


	11. Epilogue: Chronicles of Dark Raspberyl

Epilogue: Chronicles of Dark Raspberyl

"Faaaaaaather! Where is momma? Where is mommy?" Dark Raspberyl continually pestered Raspberyl's Father's True Heart as she held a gun to his head while he was busy holding up a massive pillar to keep the whole top half of the heart from collapsing on himself.

"I already told you, she's NOT HERE!"

"I know you're lying~" Dark Raspberyl said in a sing-song voice as she skipped around him, just for the purpose of annoyance. "I know she's in here~ Someone so close to you doesn't just disappear from your heart, she's just hiding somewhere and I'm gonna find her!"

"No you're not, because she's NOT HERE! I've BEEN TELLING YOU THIS FOR THE PAST 3 MONTHS, DON'T YOU LISTEN!"

"No." Dark Raspberyl said simply, then she made her exit to explore more of the heart.

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" Raspberyl's Father's True Heart mumbled to himself.

"I HEARD YOU!" Dark Raspberyl called from the entrance, skipping back to annoy him.

Damn it...

"You thought this was a good idea so you could shoo Zetta away, remember?" Dark Raspberyl said with a bright evil smile on her face.

"I remember, I just regret it every moment of my existence." Raspbeyrl's Father's True Heart sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile on the outside...

"You didn't really think you could escape from me, did you?" Zetta asked rhetorically as he cracked his knuckles and neck at the same time.

"I wasn't trying to escape, per say, but no, I didn't really think that." Raspberyl's Father mocked him, only serving to make Zetta angry- normally not a wise move.

"Enough of your games, little demon- I'm going to crush you like the ant you are!" Zetta began to approach his target dramatically.

"Uh-oh, father needs help~" Raspberyl's Fathe said in a strangely feminine voice.

"Wh- what? Your voice changed..." Zetta barely could hold back his laughs- so he didn't try.

As Zetta was busy laughing histerically at the sudden feminine voice of someone who was so venerated as a great demon, Dark Raspberyl suddenly erupted from her Father's heart and caught Zetta by his collar and threw him at mach 9 into the landscape- and she even managed to catch him off the ground as he came back around, though not until after he was put in tremendous pain from being grinded across the ground for so great a distance- it was a fairly small netherworld they were in, but throwing someone all the way around it without having them touch the ground until the last quarter mile or so was still no small feat. Dark Raspberyl lifted him off his feet- again, quite impressive since he was about 3 feet taller than her, though since he was so injured he could do nothing to fight back.

"Listen strange man, don't you go picking on my dad or next time you'll go through the world as opposed to around it, GOT IT?" Dark Raspberyl bellowed threatingly, all Zetta could manage to do was nod and offer a mumble that sounded distinctly like an 'uh-huh'. Dark Raspberyl dropped him and returned back to the heart to harass the true heart some more.

"I must confess that this situation must seem a little backwards..." Raspberyl's Father mused for a minute, Zetta being the only one around to hear it.

_"But I don't really care!~" _Dark Raspberyl's voice returned for a moment to announce her feelings in a sing-song fashion, then she forced Raspberyl's Father to childishly skip through a field of flowers into the sunset with a bright smile on his face and a ripple of anger through his heart- just because she could.

* * *

A.N.- It has come to my attention that not very many people visit forums on this site, and that breaks my heart... All of us are at LEAST enthusiastic about the things we're reading or writing about, so why not talk about them with others that are, too? It doesn't even have to be a Disgaea forum, it can be ANYTHING! It's not that hard to participate, just post something once a day or so and move on with your life- simple and quite fun! I myself have started a Disgaea Role Playing forum (though no one but myself has taken notice of it yet, I've read the traffic reports...), and I'm trying to participate in other forums, but NO ONE'S THERE! People are there in the forums to talk to, so why not talk back?


End file.
